La délicatesse des Anges
by Jessy21
Summary: Hiruzen convoque Kakashi et Iruka à une réunion très privée dans le but de leur donner une mission officieuse. Cela va changer la vision du monde pour les deux hommes et nouer leur destins d'une façon qu'eux même auront des difficultés à définir. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires si c'est le cas! Bonne lecture!
1. Dans les dédales de la Tour

** Dans les dédales de la tour**

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit derrière, toujours en réserve, dans cet étrange retrait ? Pourquoi le besoin de remettre quelqu'un en question lui transmettait ce malaise ? L'idée trop oppressante de froisser des sensibilités, de ressentir dans son bas ventre la douloureuse tenaille du mal des autres, l'en empêchait. La souffrance, il savait ce que c'était, il l'avait éprouvé comme s'il s'agissait d'un poison, l'avait sentit s'insinuer dans ses veines et ne plus déloger de son corps, des années durant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'organique, non, s'était un mal insidieux, de ceux que l'on ne pouvait saisir qu'on fond des prunelles désabusées d'un enfant qui avait tout perdu. A cause de ça, il avait peur de faire naître cette déchirure dans l'âme de ses congénères, ceux auxquels il s'était raccroché pour ne pas sombrer dans le déni de lui-même.

Ainsi restait-il dans les coulisses pour prendre soin de ceux qui étaient les véritables acteurs de l'histoire, qui écrivaient les victoires et les défaites de leur clan. Il ne pouvait être qu'aux petits soins pour ceux qui lui avaient donné un but dans l'existence, qui lui avaient permis de retrouver le chemin des sourires partagés. Pouvait-il consciemment faire le choix de les déstabiliser alors qu'il se sentait en vie grâce à leur existence ? Pourtant, il était accablé, là, maintenant, devant cet homme qui dans sa nonchalance, l'avait réduit à la fonction de serviteur anonyme. Il s'arrêta, leva la tête et posa des yeux noyés de déception vers l'agent qui venait de lui tendre ses vêtements souillés par la rudesse de sa mission. Dans un moment d'absence, il avait accepté de réceptionner les linges du combattant, sans raisons apparentes sachant qu'ils étaient convoqués à la même réunion privée.

Devant l'indifférence de l'autre, il s'arrêta net, observa son paquetage d'imprévu avant de fermer les yeux pour ne pas s'offusquer, pour reprendre son calme et continuer de respecter ce soldat qui ne se sentait pas le besoin d'en faire autant à son égard. Il prit une grande inspiration et se força à adopter une attitude qui lui permettrait de cacher sa sensibilité à fleur de peau, derrière un sourire de composition. Lorsqu'il fût enfin rasséréné, il s'apprêta à rejoindre le lieu du compte rendu confidentiel auquel il devait assister. Il ne pu toutefois faire autrement que de se figer dans son élan, car le soldat qui l'avait snobé quelques secondes plutôt s'était retourné et lui faisait face. Ayant prit conscience enfin des ses derniers agissements, une rougeur de honte avait investit les pommettes du guerrier au visage à moitié masqué, dont l'expression se fit confuse. Il ne savait pas comment revenir sur la manière condescendante avec laquelle il avait traité son collègue, et posait sur lui un œil désolé. Voyant que cela ne changeait rien à la situation il se mit à bafouiller.

- Mais où avais-je la tête, excuse moi Iruka, je ne voulais pas te vexer, j'étais ailleurs. Laisse-moi mes vêtements, je m'en occuperais seul. dit-il maladroitement, marchant vers lui sans savoir quel comportement adopté. Ses mimiques avaient emprunté le visage de l'enfant mi-amusé mi-contrit, qui devait absolument s'excuser de ses écarts de conduite immodérés. Iruka se sentit mal d'avoir été traversé l'instant d'avant par de sombres pensées le concernant, et l'inconfort que semblait éprouver son vis-à-vis le contamina subitement.

- Kakashi-san, tu reviens de mission, il est normal que tu sois exténué. Laisse-moi t'être utile et te débarrasser de tes affaires. Réussit-il à bafouiller alors qu'il pensait sincèrement chaque mot qu'il disait. Il avait suffit que le juunin le remarque pour que sa versatilité émotionnelle l'amène à passer de la résignation au désir de servir. Il sentit une vague de chaleur lui monter au visage, perdant tout sens de la spontanéité, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son trouble.

- Ne t'embête pas pour moi Iruka, laisse ça ici, je viendrais les récupérer après l'entrevue avec l'Hokage, insista le ninja grisonnant. Allons plutôt ensemble au rendez-vous, ça m'aidera peut-être à garder les pieds sur terre. Ajouta-t-il, passant une main lasse dans la masse de ses cheveux hirsutes tandis que son œil cerné mais toujours rieur, appelait à la sympathie. Le chuunin ressentit un vide se creuser dans son estomac, c'était bien la première fois que le génie de leur génération, s'adressait à lui de manière aussi amicale. Il ne savait pas comment déjouer l'incertitude qui se diffusait au travers de sa gestuelle pataude et désordonnée. Kakashi posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule, espérant que ce geste saurait permettre au jeune professeur de s'apaiser et l'excuserait par la même occasion, du manque de considération dont il avait fait preuve à son égard peu de temps auparavant. Il reprit le tas de linge des mains d'Iruka et le balança négligemment dans le coin du couloir.

- Ici, il n'embarrassera personne d'autre et je le retrouverais facilement en sortant du conseil, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur qui demeurait dans une position glacée d'inconfort. Kakashi n'arrivait manifestement pas à détendre l'atmosphère, chose qui lui arrivait assez rarement, il fallait bien l'avouer. Ce chuunin commençait à le faire douter, pourquoi subissait-il l'échange avec autant de passivité ? Il devait trouver un moyen de décrisper le jeune homme, lui faire comprendre qu'il se sentait réellement navré de lui avoir fait affront.

Kakashi Hatake n'était pas un être pour qui la justice était un mot creux, et même s'il ne le montrait pas au jour le jour, il était sensible à la condition de ces compatriotes, sa seule famille. C'est pour ça qu'il se donnait à fond pour servir l'intérêt du village, qu'il risquait sa vie dans des missions plus périlleuses les unes que les autres. Aussi se sentait-il vraiment le devoir de faire comprendre à l'enseignant qu'il n'éprouvait aucune supériorité envers lui, qu'il n'était pas gouverné par un esprit d'autosuffisance dirigé contre les autres, même si son attitude parfois froide pouvait sous-entendre le contraire. C'est qu'il était plus souvent dans les rouages de ses pensées que dans le monde réel, ce qui l'amenait fatalement à rendre secondaire ce qui l'entourait. Il scruta le visage du jeune adulte alors qu'il l'invitait à marcher dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du labyrinthe qu'on appelait communément, la tour de l'Hokage.

- Tu es étrange, tu sais… commença le juunin, alors que son accompagnateur n'osait pas le regarder. J'ai peine à croire que j'ai face à moi l'instituteur bouillonnant que j'entends parfois réprimander ses élèves sans ménagement, renchérit Kakashi sur un ton qui se voulait quelque peu taquin. Lorsqu'Iruka risqua un regard curieux vers le soldat, il pu constater son œil rieur, sa démarche détendue, son aisance à exister au-delà des convenances. Pour quelqu'un qui ne parvenait pas à trouver un agrément quelconque dès qu'il sentait les regards pesés sur lui, ce simple constat devenait une source d'admiration qu'il préféra dès lors dissimuler derrière un faciès interrogatif. Il répondit tout de même, se sentant le devoir d'apparaître moins opaque.

- Les enfants peuvent parfois nous emmener aux bouts de nos nerfs, commença-t-il avec sérieux. C'est un jeu pour eux, un moyen de jauger nos bornes. Il faut quelquefois inoculer la crainte dans leur ventre pour les amener à se concentrer sur l'exercice qu'on leur donne. En tant qu'enseignant, j'ai le devoir de les préparer à leurs futures vies de ninja. Il s'avère que la voix peut être un instrument de dissuasion particulièrement efficace pour les jeunes esprits retors, surtout quand la violence qui est mise dedans n'avait pas été envisagée venant de quelqu'un d'apparence docile. Développa Iruka, qui, souhaitant d'abord se justifier, ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas eut la moindre hésitation, le moindre souci à argumenter librement devant cet homme.

- La voix, un instrument… souffla Kakashi songeur, je ne l'avais jamais envisagé sous cet angle… Je comprends mieux pourquoi le Sandaime t'a orienté vers l'éducation. Lâcha-t-il sans se soucier de l'effet de surprise qu'il avait déclenché dans l'esprit d'Iruka. Quand il s'en rendit compte, son œil s'arqua de telle sorte qu'on ne pouvait que supposer le sourire derrière le voile qui recouvrait le bas de son visage. Il continua.

-Pourtant, j'aurais du me douter qu'un tel choix n'était pas une lubie, surtout venant d'un homme aussi méticuleux que peut l'être notre vieil Hokage... Lui arrive-t-il de prendre conseil auprès de toi ? L'interrogea-t-il directement. L'enseignant s'octroya un instant pour lui confier sa réponse, ne sachant comment il devait interpréter les propos de Kakashi. Il n'avait pas perçut d'ironie dans ses intonations, mais il était tout de même suspicieux de ce que la question pouvait impliquer. Le juunin prévoyait-il de se servir de lui pour influencer les décisions en haut lieux ? Sachant qu'ils se rendaient tous deux à une entrevue des plus confidentielles avec leur dirigeant, il fallait que le propos tenu soit précautionneux. Il pesa ses mots avant des les laisser glisser d'entre ses lèvres.

-Notre protecteur sait écouter les requêtes des plus humbles, si c'est ce que tu souhaites savoir. Dit-il, profitant de sa fébrilité pour déguiser son sens de l'observation. Le sourire de Kakashi sembla s'élargir davantage, il ne paraissait pas du tout se situer dans la manipulation, néanmoins, le chuunin se fit fort de rester sur ces gardes, sachant qu'il avait à faire là à une personne reconnue pour être un talentueux tacticien.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, affirma le guerrier de plus en plus intrigué par la profondeur des réponses de l'enseignant, mais il doit quand même apprécier particulièrement ta présence d'esprit, j'en suis certain… Nombreux sont ceux qui croient que la force d'un ninja repose exclusivement sur ses aptitudes physiques, mais il est des combats que l'on ne peut remporter sur le plan de la matière. Je suis certain que tu dois être estimé comme un atout, c'est en tout cas ce que je penserais si tu faisais partie de mon équipe, ajouta le ninja copieur, d'une voix amicale qui laissait transparaître une sincérité touchante. Iruka sentit la chaleur irradier ses entrailles, il n'était pas habitué aux éloges et cela lui fit éprouver du scrupule. Le compliment qu'il avait reçut de Kakashi était enrobé d'une once de flatterie qu'il lui était difficile d'apprécier, même s'il se rendait bien compte que l'homme n'avait pas eut l'intention de le leurrer avec des boniments destinés à le manœuvrer.

-Je ne serais jamais dans une brigade de junnins, je n'en ai pas la qualité, soupira Iruka. Il y donc bien peu de chances pour que je me retrouve dans une équipe telle que la tienne, ajouta-t-il, son regard exprimant une pointe de frustration qui suggérait une blessure d'amour propre. Kakashi ne pu s'empêcher de détailler le minois ambigu de son interlocuteur, il n'avait pas désiré instiller en lui un sentiment de défaite, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci préférait se dévaloriser, plutôt que de savourer l'encouragement qu'il avait tenté de lui transmettre.

-En effet, tu ne seras peut-être jamais juunins, amorça le combattant aux mille techniques, mais cela ne t'empêche pas de faire partie de l'équipe d'Hiruzen Sarutobi, notre vénérable Hokage. Si un sage comme lui est capable de mesurer ta valeur en s'adjoignant tes services au quotidien, ne devrais tu pas t'en enorgueillir ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu ? Il y a des juunins qui ne retiennent pas autant son attention que toi… Si j'étais à ta place, sous la focale d'un homme aussi éclairé, je ne pense pas que je me déprécierais comme tu le fais, conclu-t-il avec la réelle intention de dynamiser le jeune homme, le revivifier d'un peu d'égo.

-Kakashi-san… merci, murmura Iruka alors qu'il laissait l'effet des paroles de l'homme, réchauffer son cœur trop émotif pour devenir celui d'un juunin. Le ninja aguerrit lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'arrêter devant la grande porte du directoire vers lequel tous deux s'étaient dirigés naturellement, sans avoir besoin de chercher leur chemin. Dans le sentiment tout neuf de leur complicité, ils s'interrogèrent alors mutuellement du regard, s'invitant à frapper sans pourtant oser. Ils furent surprit de ne pas devoir le faire, un agent du décodage sortit énergiquement du bureau et ne leur accorda pas la moindre attention, il était visiblement missionné pour retransmettre de nouvelles informations à un contact lointain.


	2. Le bureau des hasardeuses confidences

**Le bureau des hasardeuses confidences**

Le juunin se risqua dès lors à montrer sa tête hérissée de mèches blanches dans l'entrebâillement de la porte restée ouverte. Il fit un rapide examen des lieux avant de se mettre dans une position d'expectation, attendant que le vieil homme affairé à son bureau, daigne s'intéresser aux raisons qui faisaient que l'issue de la salle n'avait pas été close après le départ de l'envoyé. L'ancien fit languir Kakashi, pour jauger par l'entremise d'un petit test de patience, l'état d'esprit dans lequel était revenu son soldat d'élite. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, continuant à griffonner un long parchemin à la lueur des bougies qui éclairaient son espace de travail, se servant de sa vue périphérique pour décrypter discrètement, les humeurs qui transparaissaient dans le maintient dont faisait montre son homme de confiance.

Le patriarche constata sa fatigue, mais également sa forme des bons jours, signe que la mission dont il revenait était un franc succès. Il continua d'écrire tout en se disant à lui-même, que cette nouvelle ferait au moins une bonne chose à se mettre sous la dent aujourd'hui. Quand Kakashi eut un mouvement de recule pour chuchoter dans le couloir, Hiruzen s'aperçut que le juunin n'était visiblement pas seul, Iruka et lui devait s'être rencontré en route. Voilà qui lui permettrait d'entrer immédiatement dans le vif du sujet et cela le décida à relever la tête, juste après avoir prit le temps toutefois, de consigner ses dernières appréciations de la journée.

-Vous pouvez tous deux entrez, annonça le vieil homme d'une voix usée. Quand ses protégés se montrèrent, il ne pu s'empêcher de détailler leurs postures, d'évaluer ce qui motivait leur façon d'être. Ils avaient visiblement apprécié leur échange, et la décontractions du plus jeune semblait indiquée qu'ils s'étaient considérés sous de bons auspices. Cela faciliterait davantage leur adhésion au projet que l'Hokage avait l'intention de leur exposer ici. Iruka ferma la porte tandis que le vieux ninja les invitait à venir s'assoir sur les deux assises qu'il avait fait installer pour eux, en face de son bureau.

-D'habitude, personne d'autre que moi ne siège ici, néanmoins, nous avons à parler de choses qui dépassent du cadre de nos fonctions respectives, dit-il afin d'amorcer la discussion. Comme pour être en accord avec ses dires, l'Hokage se dévêtit de sa coiffe, découvrant son crâne chevelu non sans en éprouver un certain soulagement. Les deux hommes s'observèrent sans comprendre où voulait en venir leur chef.

-J'ai envie d'un petit remontant, vous accepterez bien de prendre un pouce de saké avec un ami qui a besoin de se détendre un peu, non ? questionna celui-ci alors qu'il ne demandait pas vraiment leur avis à ses invités. Les deux convives acquiescèrent sans se concerter, même si Iruka n'était pas rassuré par tant de familiarité de la part de son mentor. Pourtant, l'atmosphère confinée avait une odeur chaleureuse de paraffine en fusion, ce qui contribuait à entretenir une ambiance agréable et feutrée, un climat où les confessions étaient susceptibles d'être facilitées. Tout en versant le breuvage dans les verres qu'il avait sortit de l'un des nombreux compartiments de son meuble personnel, Hiruzen commença à exposer ses intentions.

-Voyez-vous, je vous ai fait venir pour vous parler d'un enfant, un être qui pourrait s'avérer devenir un énorme souci pour notre communauté, tout autant que son atout le plus précieux…

-Naruto Uzimaki, ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir l'enseignant, ne parvenant pas à totalement voiler l'incrédulité qui avait envahit son aura.

-Tu es clairvoyant mon cher Iruka, commenta l'ancien tout en lui tendant l'un des verres qu'il venait de remplir. Naruto Uzimaki sera bientôt en âge d'entrer à l'académie des ninjas, ce qui semble d'ailleurs être l'un de ses espoirs les plus chers. Nous avons tout intérêt à ce qu'il entretienne le rêve de devenir un shinobi et qu'il aille jusqu'au bout... laissa-t-il en suspens.

-A cause du démon renard à neuf queues, susurra Kakashi alors qu'il fixait intensément son supérieur. Le vieil homme hocha de la tête tout en faisant glisser dans sa direction, le récipient qu'il destinait au guerrier, l'approchant subtilement du rebord du bureau pour l'encourager à se l'approprier. Celui-ci n'en fit cependant rien.

-Effectivement mon ami. Seule la discipline ninja permettra à cet enfant de contenir l'immense potentiel de destruction que représente Kyubi, l'effroyable démon qui a été scellé dans son corps. L'aïeul parut subitement accablé par le poids des ans, et sa voix oxydée par le commandement avait emprunté des inflexions graves n'ayant d'autres buts que d'impliquer ces deux compères, dans le souci éthique qui le tiraillait depuis quelque temps déjà.

Souriant malgré tout, il usa d'un silence calculé, s'autorisant une gorgée d'alcool tout en détaillant les réactions des jeunes hommes attablés face à lui. Iruka semblait avoir sombré dans un combat intérieur tandis que Kakashi, de son seul œil visible, cherchait dans les prunelles du vieillard les réponses aux questions qu'il n'avait pas encore formulées. A la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Hiruzen émit un rire emplit de bienveillance. Il reprit la parole sans plus tarder.

-Comprenez-vous les raisons qui m'ont incité à vous convoquer pour discuter de cette jeune pousse de Konoha ? demanda-t-il alors que ses invités n'étaient pas sortit du mutisme.

Il ne savait pas pour quelles raisons au juste, mais tout dans le ton du mentor, ramenait Kakashi vers des souvenirs auréolés de tristes brumes. Les réminiscences s'imposèrent d'elles mêmes et c'était en ce lieu qu'il se revoyait quelques années auparavant, l'Hokage posant sur son épaule une main compatissante, alors qu'il tentait maladroitement de se montrer insensible. Il entendait de nouveau cette voix grave et douce lui disant qu'il était vrai qu'un ninja ne devait pas faire montre de ses émotions, mais qu'un homme par contre, en avait toutes les libertés. Il revisitait la scène et contemplait le visage du Sandaime exprimant cette tendre inquiétude alors qu'il lui rétorquait qu'il n'avait que de la honte à éprouver en tant qu'homme. C'est là qu'Hiruzen avait semblé lui donner le coup de grâce en lui répondant qu'il était un menteur, car son déshonneur n'était qu'une excuse pour le conforter dans ses décisions et ainsi enfouir tout son chagrin dans l'inexprimé.

Kakashi avait été surpris par l'attitude du vieux ninja, il avait eut envie d'exploser de rage mais s'était superbement contenu, alors que l'homme s'était approché pour murmurer au creux de son oreille. Il se souvenait parfaitement des mots qui avaient pénétré son esprit pour le faire sombrer dans la plus grande des détresses : « Le Croc Blanc de Konoha, Obito, Rin et maintenant ton sensei, tous ceux qui comptaient pour toi ne sont plus. Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas être affecté par leurs disparitions alors que cela définit toutes tes résolutions. Vois-tu, même moi je les pleure ». Et c'était vrai, son affliction embuait le regard de l'ancien. Kakashi se remémora la douleur qu'il avait eut à refluer ce flot de malheur qui l'assaillit. Il se souvenait de l'humiliation qu'il avait ressentit à ne pas pouvoir retenir cette goutte traitresse qui avait franchit la barrière de son œil visible, pour s'échouer sur sa joue. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à se rappeler le combat insensé qu'il avait mené contre lui-même, jusqu'à perdre pied et s'écrouler dans les larmes.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hiruzen l'avait contraint à l'embrassade et l'avait invité à s'épancher au creux de son épaule. Il lui avait chuchoté qu'il fallait qu'il laisse sortir toute sa peine et lui avait répété que c'était l'homme qui pleurait, c'était l'homme, personne d'autre… Kakashi s'était alors démasqué, il avait chassé de son costume, tout ce qui faisait de lui un ninja de l'ombre et tel un enfant trahissant ses plus lourds secrets, il pleura de nouveau, purifiant ainsi son cœur de tout le mal qui le rongeait. Après un long moment, l'Hokage s'était remis à parler à son élève, lui demandant s'il comprenait les raisons pour lesquelles il avait insisté pour qu'il se purge de tous ces ressentiments. _« Comprenez-vous les raisons qui m'ont incité à vous convoquer pour discuter de cette jeune pousse de Konoha ? »_

Les contours vaporeux de ses intimes évocations s'estompèrent et le juunin se montra troublé de retrouver le présent. Devait-il faire comme ce jour, redevenir l'homme ? Sous le regard surprit de l'enseignant, le ninja d'élite prit sa décision et s'appliqua dès lors à soigneusement retirer le voile de tissu qu'il portait en toutes circonstances sur la partie inférieure de sa face, découvrant naturellement le caractère harmonieux et élégant qu'il cachait à tous. Ainsi apprêté, il s'empara du verre de saké qu'on lui avait servit et bu son contenu d'un seul trait, éprouvant sa force et son tempérament sans sourcilier. Tout en basant le récipient sur le plateau du bureau, il se mit à murmurer posément.

-Iruka et moi sommes tous deux orphelins, comme ce garçon… Vous souhaitez que nous intervenions dans son éducation, n'est-ce pas ? La voix du juunin était impassible mais l'Hokage n'était pas sans ignorer que d'anciennes souffrances étaient dissimulées derrière l'apparente neutralité qu'exprimait son soldat d'élite. Au fond de lui, il espéra que l'instituteur serait capable de la même retenue.

-Tes déductions sont correctes mais incomplètes, affirma le sage, plantant ses iris sagaces dans celle de Kakashi. Au vu des positions que vous avez tout deux au sein de notre communauté, vous auriez été amené à intervenir dans son éducation d'une manière ou d'une autre. Plus que cela, je souhaiterais que vous veilliez sur lui, que vous prêtiez une attention particulière au développement de son affectif, que vous soyez des modèles qu'il désire suivre, finit-il par exposer d'une voix rocailleuse.

Le vieil homme observa l'effet de ses paroles sur le juunin qui avait prit un air introspectif. Il se tourna alors vers Iruka qui fixait son compère d'un regard interdit. Visiblement, le jeune professeur n'avait pas saisit les raisons qui avaient poussé le guerrier à lui dévoiler ses traits, son cerveau semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner normalement. Hiruzen retint un rire qui aurait été mal venu étant donné les circonstances, et préféra arborer son air sérieux comme s'il s'agissait d'un costume taillé sur mesure.

-Qu'en penses-tu Iruka, dit-il afin de focaliser la concentration du chuunin sur la véritable problématique de leur entrevue. Le jeune homme parut se ressaisir difficilement, revenant peu à peu à la réalité, détaillant le faciès de son Hokage comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il tenait maladroitement le récipient contenant l'alcool qu'il n'avait pas encore choisit de boire.

-Je conçois les enjeux qui guident vos intentions, bafouilla l'enseignant, mais je ne suis pas certain d'être à la hauteur du défi que vous nous proposez… Je crois que vous vous adressez à la mauvaise personne en m'associant à Kakashi-san pour cette mission… Je n'ai pas les qualités requises pour atteindre le type d'objectif que vous visez, débita-t-il, fébrile, comme s'il récitait une leçon apprise par cœur. Kakashi s'était tourné vers lui pour entendre ses arguments et ne pu réprimer sa déception devant le comportement fuyant qu'avait adopté son confrère.

-Quand arrêteras-tu de te planquer derrière cette façade de médiocrité Iruka ? Pourquoi as-tu hontes de tes qualités au point de les déguiser en erreurs ? l'interrogea froidement le soldat d'élite. Ici il ne s'agit pas de toi, ni d'Hiruzen, pas plus que de moi, mais d'un petit être à qui il ne reste que nous, souffla-t-il gravement alors que le jeune homme lui faisait de nouveau face, les yeux embrumés d'incertitudes. Le juunin retira son bandeau frontal, découvrant par la même occasion, son œil cicatrisé dans lequel vrillait le pouvoir du sharingan. Gardant son rôle de paisible spectateur, le vieux ninja se servit un autre verre d'ivresse tandis que ses deux invités se scrutaient dans l'impensé.

-Tu me vois sans artifices Iruka, parce que je ne suis pas différent de toi, parce que je connais tes blessures. La seule chose qui nous distingue c'est sous quels réflexes nous les camouflons... Pour toi c'est la colère et la honte, pour moi, c'est l'orgueil et l'indifférence. Ajouta-t-il calmement, ne cessant de le fixer. Le chuunin ne savait plus ce qu'il devait penser, tout était confus dans son esprit. Il ressentait autant d'admiration que de colère contenues et les larmes lui montaient invariablement aux yeux alors qu'il se contraignait à la dureté. Il saisissait l'amertume dans les traits délicats de Kakashi, se maudissant d'être responsable de ce dépit qui agissait sur les formes de ce visage qu'il avait le privilège de pouvoir considérer.

-Je… Je m'excuse d'avoir manqué de franchise, réussit-il à articuler. Il baissa la tête, scruta son dé à coudre de saké, hésitant quelques secondes avant d'ingurgiter le liquide en une gorgée brûlante d'inconscience désirée. Il reposa le petit verre et regarda de nouveau son collègue, sentant que la chaleur de l'alcool dans son estomac lui permettrait de se montrer moins inhibé.

-Tu as raison, chuchota-t-il, je me planque, j'ai peur de faillir. Naruto est innocent, mais ce qu'il recèle en lui ne l'est pas, et je hais cette entité plus que tout au monde... Si je ne parviens pas à dépasser ce sentiment, pourrais-je jouer un rôle sain dans sa vie ? Questionna le jeune professeur sans se montrer désemparé par le constat qu'il faisait.

-Nous avons tous des tourments à surmonter, mais comment se montrer digne d'être ninja si l'on n'essaie même pas de les contrarier ? Répondit Kakashi d'une voix dans laquelle transparaissait une douceur qu'il aurait voulut moins évidente.

-Tu as le choix d'accepter ou non Iruka, et il ne s'agit pas d'une mission que je vous confie, mais d'une mise d'espoir pour le futur de notre village, ajouta Hiruzen. Il paraissait s'être quelque peu rembrunit sous le poids d'un fardeau dont lui seul pouvait connaître la nature. Le vieil homme avait espéré que cette réunion officieuse le soulagerait d'un trop plein de conscience qu'il lui était difficile d'assumer seul, mais il n'en était rien. Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

-Naruto possède une personnalité attachante à plus d'un titre, bien qu'étant d'une nature quelque peu turbulente. J'avoue que j'aurais l'esprit plus tranquille si je le savais sous la coupelle d'un ninja capable de lui inspirer les sentiments les plus nobles. Tu es ce type d'homme Iruka, c'est là qu'est ta préciosité, ta valeur. Peux-tu seulement en douter ce soir, devant moi, face à ce Kakashi sans déguisements? Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai bataillé avec lui pour qu'il sorte de sa torpeur et me confie ses vérités ? Le chuunin se retourna vers l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, contempla son faciès presque serein.

-T'occuper du petit Uzumaki pourrait être un moyen comme un autre de faire face à tes démons... continua d'argumenter le vieux ninja dont la posture détendue ne coïncidait pas avec la portée de ses propos. S'il te plait, choisit le temps de la réflexion avant de prendre une décision définitive, renchérit Hiruzen, satisfait de constater que son protégé s'était peu à peu laissé atteindre par son raisonnement. Il savait que la présence du soldat d'élite n'y était pas pour rien et il ne regretta pas l'initiative qu'il avait prise, de les mêler tous deux à cette affaire aux contours trompeusement anodins. Il n'avait pas escompté une telle véracité dans l'échange de ce soir, mais il était apaisé par ce qu'il voyait.

-Mon choix est déjà fait, intervint l'enseignant, une lueur de volonté faisant subitement briller la sombre profondeur de ses yeux déterminés. Je veillerais sur Naruto, j'essaierais d'être un modèle pour lui comme vous me l'avez conseillé. Il ne mérite pas ma défiance, il n'a pas choisit d'être ce qu'il est et je suis prêt à l'aider à surmonter les obstacles que la vie mettra sur sa route. J'en fais le serment ici et maintenant, assura Iruka d'un ton solennel dans lequel une vigueur nouvelle venait appuyer son attitude résolue. Le juunin ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un sourire sain, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été autant stimulé par la prise de position de l'un de ses nombreux collègues ninja.

L'ancien déboucha pour la troisième fois sa bouteille de saké avec l'idée de servir chacun d'eux. Cette fois-ci, ses acolytes burent en même temps que lui, visiblement plus décontracté à l'idée de partager ce moment d'exclusivité auprès de leur chef. Ce dernier n'était pourtant pas entièrement rassuré par la tournure qu'avait prit leur entretien privé, quand bien même il n'en avait pas attendu tant lorsqu'il avait projeté ses intentions. Il lui sembla que quelque chose lui échappait sans pourtant parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Pouvait-il faire ces paris incertains pour le futur de Konoha, agissait-il vraiment dans l'intérêt du plus grand nombre ? Hiruzen reflua le flot de ses pensées et, refusant d'en devenir l'otage, préféra doser ses réponses à l'intensité des vagues d'impressions qui assaillaient son esprit fatigué.


	3. Dans l'ombre des liens insoupçonnés

**Dans l'ombre des liens insoupçonnés**

-Kakashi, je souhaiterais que tu te renseignes sur les secrets des jinchuriki, que partout où tu te trouves, tu glanes le maximum de données à leurs sujets. Si tu acceptes, quelque soit la nature des missions qui te seront confiées, il ne faudra pas que tu perdes de vue cet objectif là, débita soudainement l'ancien, ne se rendant compte que trop tardivement du ton quelque peu directif dont il avait usé.

-Vous voilà redevenus l'Hokage et moi votre soldat de l'ombre, se permit d'ironiser le juunin. Pourtant, ni vous ni moi ne sommes dans le costume adéquate… finit-il par formuler d'un air faussement amusé.

-C'est plus complexe qu'une histoire d'uniforme, sinon notre entrevue serait à l'ordre du jour prochain, rétorqua le vieil homme avec un calme qui se voulut déconcertant et ramena son interlocuteur vers des sphères moins cyniques. Ce que je te demande maladroitement n'est pas officiel mais prend la forme d'une faveur... Peux-tu rendre ce service à un vieil ami qui n'a jamais hésité à te soutenir, qui a une pleine confiance en tes talents d'informateur? Je croyais que tu avais dépassé tes aprioris sur mes motivations Kakashi, ajouta le sage, laissant une sincère tendresse se diffuser dans toute son expressivité. Le visage du ninja d'élite se teinta d'une confusion toute enfantine avant de marquer la surprise, alors que l'enseignant interrogeait le protecteur de leur communauté.

-Qu'est-ce que sont les jinchuriki ? Demanda Iruka, alors qu'il devenait évident que sa curiosité ne s'était que très peu portée sur les remarques de son collègue. Il était avant tout désireux de comprendre les raisons qui influençaient les décisions de son mentor.

-Effectivement, voilà la vraie question mon cher, répondit le vieil homme souriant dès lors à son jeune ami. Jinchuriki est le terme pour désigner les hôtes des démons à queues, ceux qui sont devenues le canal de leurs pouvoirs. J'ai bien sous la main quelques très vieux parchemins traitant de leur cas, mais les récits qu'ils contiennent s'apparentent malheureusement plus à du légendaire qu'à des faits tangibles. Il m'est donc difficile de départager les informations pertinentes de celles qui ne le sont pas, même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée là-dessus, discourut Hiruzen qui avait réussit à capter toute l'attention de ses convives. Il marqua une pose, une ondé de mélancolie venant balayer l'assurance qui le caractérisait la minute d'avant.

-Le Youndaime et sa tendre épouse avaient accumulé une grande somme de connaissances à leur propos, reprit-il gravement, mais ils n'ont jamais eut le temps de les consigner. Tout leurs savoirs ont disparut aussi prématurément qu'eux et nous revoilà à la case départ… Le contexte d'aujourd'hui est pourtant différent, car nous pouvons désormais compter l'un de ces jinchuriki dans nos rangs. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est primordial de pouvoir évaluer précisément le risque réel qu'il est susceptible de représenter, pour les autres comme pour lui-même, se sentit obligé de justifier le vieux soldat. Nous devons essayer de tout faire pour que le développement de Naruto Uzumaki se fasse de la manière la plus saine possible malgré la désapprobation communautaire dont il fait l'objet. Ceci étant, il devient indispensable de mesurer avec justesse les difficultés inhérentes à sa condition et il me faut pour cela en comprendre les arcanes. Voilà les raisons de mes requêtes très personnelles de ce soir, se justifia-t-il avant de retrouver le silence qui s'était imposé de lui-même dans la salle du directoire.

- Hiruzen-san, vous avez fait une promesse au Youdaime avant qu'il ne se sacrifie, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Iruka qui semblait compatir aux tourments qu'il pressentait chez le vieil homme. Si ce dernier fût affecté par l'interrogation de son subordonné, il n'en montra rien, mais décida tout de même de donner une réponse honnête à la question qui lui était posée.

-Non, je n'ai malheureusement pas eut le temps de recueillir ses intentions, impuissant, je n'ai pu que l'observer les mettre en œuvre… Je tente simplement de tenir un serment que je me suis fait à moi-même il y a cinq ans, soupira-t-il sous l'impulsion des tristes souvenirs qui le prenaient d'assauts. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de vous inclure, toi et Kakashi, dans ce vœu que j'ai formulé à la mort de mon ami, mais je suis usé et ne possède plus ni la fougue ni la vigueur pour assumer ce choix tout seul. L'ancien lâcha ces mots comme s'il s'agissait d'un terrible aveu de faiblesse. Il lui fallut avaler sa salive et reprendre son souffle pour se donner le courage de continuer à argumenter, tandis que ses deux comparses l'observaient sans laisser percer le moindre désappointement. Le vieil homme sentit néanmoins cette force dans le soutien qui émanait du regard compassionnel d'Iruka. Il reprit la parole.

-Je me retourne vers vous, car j'ai toute confiance en vos aptitudes. Plus que cela encore, j'ai le sentiment que ça ne pourra que renforcer nos liens et c'est une chose très importante que de veiller à leur indéfectibilité. L'avenir du pays du feu n'a jamais été autant compromis, bien que nous soyons en temps de paix. Nos ennemis se sont retranchés pour mieux acquérir de nouveaux moyens de nous détruire. Cela pourra prendre des années, mais le jour où ils reviendront s'opposer à nous, nous devrons être prêts, forts d'une unité qui pourra faire barrage à leurs folles ambitions, conclut Hiruzen, puisant dans les perspectives que lui offraient ces deux jeunes hommes qu'il avait convoqué, la force d'affirmer sa sagesse.

Le soldat de l'ombre observait son vieux sensei avec une acuité redoublée. Ce dernier ne faisait pas part de tous les éléments qu'il avait en sa possession, toutefois, le ninja d'élite avait prit le temps de décrypter ses attitudes et avait récolté suffisamment d'indices pour faire des projections primaires sur les tensions qui dominaient le jeu politique du moment. La dignité que le vieil homme avait mit dans le port de sa tête, la placidité qu'il avait tenté de simuler pour filtrer ses doutes, le léger voile dans son regard pénétrant, la posture des ses mains… Toutes ces retenues semblaient indiquer que les renseignements dont il disposait étaient alarmants. Kakashi jeta un regard discret vers l'enseignant et constata que le jeune homme suivait ses propres réactions. Il se sentit soudainement mal, comme s'il avait laissé tomber sa garde.

-Etes-vous en train de sous-entendre que vous prévoyez de faire reposer le futur de toute une nation sur les épaules d'un enfant ? Intervint le juunin, brisant le silence qui avait prit place entre eux. Le visage du Sandaime s'imprégna d'un sourire intéressé, alors que son regard paraissait se revitaliser de la remarque qu'avait lancé son jeune ami. Qu'avait-il comprit pour faire ainsi diversion ?

-Dit de cette manière, cela parait vraiment insensé, je te le concède, répondit le vieil homme, mais je crois que les choses sont en réalité plus complexes qu'il n'y paraît et j'imagine que tu t'en rends bien compte, en convint le protecteur de Konoha. J'ai l'intime conviction que si nous agissons correctement, Naruto pourrait devenir l'une des pièces maîtresse du pays du feu, néanmoins, quel vieux fou ferais-je si je ne cultivais qu'une seule possibilité ? J'ai seulement espoir que vous aiderez le petit Uzumaki à devenir un homme bon, généreux, un être qui pourra contenir le pouvoir du démon renard et s'en servir pour défendre des valeurs justes et nobles. Si nous échouons, il se pourrait que l'on doive le compter parmi nos adversaires… Je vous laisse imaginer la suite, conclu-t-il avec sérieux, essayant d'interpréter la contenance de ces interlocuteurs. Iruka était dans une ouverture naïve qui lui donnait la possibilité d'extrapoler sans porter de jugements, alors que le ninja aux mille techniques, plus sombre, transpirait le doute.

-Je vous aiderais dans la mesure de mes moyens, fit ce dernier avec sa nonchalance habituelle, mais je ne peux vous donner aucune garantie quand au succès de cette entreprise. J'ai bien peur d'être d'une nature trop sceptique pour ça. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix monocorde qui ne conférait pas vraiment de poids à ces propos. Hiruzen parut se déstabiliser, était-ce de la défiance qu'il percevait dans l'attitude du juunin, avait-il sous estimer le pouvoir invasif de son apparente indolence ? Le vieil homme pesa ces mots avant de rétorquer, il fallait qu'il sonde son soldat et s'assure que son détachement ne soit pas issu d'une perte progressive de liens avec leur collectif.

-Je ne souhaite pas te voir adhérer sans recule à mes convictions Kakashi, ni me garantir quoi que ce soit, lui dit-il avec un profond sérieux, mais simplement entretenir la flamme de Konoha dans ton cœur. Si tu n'en es pas capable, pourras-tu m'excuser de m'être adressé à la mauvaise personne ? Finit-il par l'interroger avec une once de provocation ostentatoire sur son visage fatigué. Le ninja copieur se sentit dès lors évalué, comprit qu'il s'était mis dans une position inconfortable vis-à-vis du vieil homme, sa loyauté était remise en question. Il se tortilla légèrement avant de prendre une posture plus adéquate.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excusez, lui assura-t-il, se montrant dès lors enclin à une confiance sans faille.

-Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire… Sourit habilement le vieil homme, qui dans la foulée, reporta son attention sur son autre convive dont il présentait la future intervention.

-Selon vous cet enfant possède donc le potentiel du meilleur et du pire. Cela implique de le guider avec précaution… Si votre intuition devait s'avérée juste, la responsabilité que vous nous confiez alors, est décisive. Y a-t-il des conseils que vous devriez me prodiguez afin que je parvienne à assumer au mieux, la part d'influence que vous me déléguez? Demanda l'enseignant, avec toute la pureté et la loyauté qui le caractérisaient. Hiruzen ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un tendre sentiment paternel à son encontre, une grande fierté de compter un homme aussi investit dans son entourage. A l'instant même où il avait accepté de servir la cause de Naruto, le chuunin s'était déjà entièrement implanté sur l'échiquier circonstanciel et avait commencé à réfléchir sa position sous l'angle du bien commun. Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir quand à l'entretien du feu de Konoha avec lui, son cœur était un incendie perpétuellement destiné à le maintenir.

-Etre simplement toi Iruka, lâcha le vieil homme avec joie, je pensais que tu avais compris pourquoi je t'avais pressentit pour ce rôle. Tu préféreras faire les concessions qui s'imposeront plutôt que de vivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir mal agit. C'est une force rare que de pouvoir se défaire de tout ressentiment individuel pour saisir ce qui déséquilibre les situations. Affirma-t-il, satisfait du double tranchant de sa remarque qui touchait des ressorts pourtant différents chez ces deux acolytes. Kakashi ne pu empêcher ses yeux de sourire, malgré l'apparente neutralité qu'exprimaient ses lèvres délicates.

-Il faut observer le jeune Uzumaki avec une attention particulière, distinguer à l'avance ce qui peut l'inciter à basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre... intervint celui-ci. En aurais-je le temps si vous m'envoyer en missions aux quatre coins du continents ? Ou alors, n'espérez-vous de moi que mon talent d'informateurs ? s'avança-t-il à demander, sachant que l'aigreur que sa question insinuait n'était pas vraiment justifiable au vu de la situation. Le juunin se troubla, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il titille à ce point leur vieux maître, qu'il le force à préciser ces pensées. Il était conscient des enjeux, mais quelque part au fond de lui, une trace d'orgueil mal placée le poussait à le défier. Etait-ce le ressentiment du douloureux souvenir que le sage avait suscité en lui qui le faisait parler ? Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher de réponses, Hiruzen avait reprit la parole et captivé son attention.

-Kuybi est un défi qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer, c'est lui qui représente le pire… Lorsque Naruto sera en âge de déployer l'étendue de sa force, le démon trouvera des brèches en lui pour pouvoir exprimer la mesure de son potentiel destructeur. Là peut être, entreverras-tu toute l'ampleur de ton rôle. Il est nécessaire que tu saisisses ce à quoi tu vas être confronté. Ne néglige pas s'il te plait, que les savoirs que je te demande de glaner ne sont pas destinés au présent. Tu représentes l'élite des ninjas Kakashi, ce n'est pas rien à mes yeux, insista l'ancien, mettant dans son attitude, toute la persuasion dont il était capable.

-Devront nous interagir, Iruka et moi ? s'enquit le soldat de l'ombre, dont l'intonation suggérait qu'il était finalement parvenu à accepter les raisons du Sandaime. Son supérieur se détendit enfin et sembla prendre plaisir à s'affaler dans son fauteuil.

-Pour ma part, cet entretien n'aura jamais eut lieu, je ne veux pas laisser sous-entendre au conseil des sages que j'ai prit des mesures d'Hokage sans m'en référer à eux, déclara-t-il alors qu'une lassitude inattendue s'emparait de lui. Vous agirez en votre âme et conscience à l'instant même où vous aurez quitté mon bureau et c'est la dernière fois que nous parlerons de cela en ces lieux. De notre capacité à demeurer des hommes responsables dépend donc tout le reste, ajouta-t-il sans laisser percer tout les doutes qui le rongeaient pourtant. Iruka était bien le seul membre de ce conciliabule à ne pas se laisser atteindre par les affres qui se camouflaient derrière les voiles du futur. Un optimisme qui pouvait paraître décalé émanait de sa personne et il fut étonner d'entendre la remarque que son collègue destina au protecteur de leur communauté.

-Nous voilà devenus les héritiers de vos tourments… lâcha Kakashi qui, loin de vouloir culpabiliser le vieillard, exprimait avant tout et sans détours, le fond de sa pensée. Bien que ses allégations suggéraient qu'il reprochait à leur protecteur de les immiscer dans ses dilemmes, il n'en était rien, le ninja n'avait mis aucune ironie dans sa voix. Malgré cela, Iruka fronça les sourcils, il ne créditait visiblement pas les insinuations du juunin, et lorsqu'il se retourna vers Hiruzen, découvrit que ce dernier ne s'en formalisait pas, bien au contraire. Le visage de l'ancien s'éclaira d'une moue pleine de sollicitude.

-Chacun porte en soi les implications de ses décisions, c'est ainsi mon jeune ami. Nos remords viennent souvent de ce que nous avons été impuissants à comprendre au moment opportun. En tant qu'Hokage, mes choix impactent sur tous, mon fardeau est lourd, très lourd. A toi de voir comment tu peux m'aider à le soutenir. En tout cas, je crois faire preuve de lucidité en vous choisissant, déclara le vieil homme dont la digne affection ne pouvait qu'incliner au respect. Le soldat hocha la tête et un tendre sourire étira sa bouche.

Sur ces mots, le silence retomba entre eux, et chacun se laissa happer par le flot de ses pensées. L'une des bougies qui ornaient le bureau s'éteignit, sa mèche s'étant noyée dans les vestiges liquéfiée de sa stature d'antan. Kakashi en profita pour observer le jeune enseignant, cherchant dans les traits de son visage amical, les prémices d'une confiance lui étant destinée. Il avait bien vu que le chuunin n'avait pas apprécié ses sous-entendus, qu'il avait tiqué, ne comprenant pas son comportement avec leur Soudaime. Sans songer à ce que cela pouvait signifier, le ninja aux milles techniques auraient voulut se justifier auprès d'Iruka, lui exprimer les raisons profondes qui étayaient ses tâtonnements tactiques.

Hiruzen faisait décidément preuve de clairvoyance en s'adjoignant les services de cet homme qui inspirait le besoin d'être honnêteté. Naruto allait l'aimé avec une force qui en ferait un allié du futur inébranlable, et cette certitude pleine d'espoir fit rire Kakashi. Le son qui s'échappa alors spasmodiquement de sa gorge revêtit des tonalités si pures, que les autres ne purent s'empêcher de le fixer dans l'interrogation de leurs yeux embués d'une douceur lacrymale. Il y avait une faible lumière dans les ténèbres auxquels tous participaient, une lueur qui inspirait le besoin de la suivre et Hiruzen l'avait pointée du doigt avec une perspicacité admirable.

"Naruto"


	4. Dans la solitude de ses tourments

**Dans la solitude de ses tourments**

Dans les plaines du pays du Son, le ninja marchait nonchalamment tout en observant le paysage mélancolique qui s'offrait à lui. Sa mission était un succès et il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner à Kanoha pour faire son rapport. Pourtant, rien dans son attitude détachée ne laissait présager de sa réussite. Alors que les impressions du vent guidaient ses sens, le seul œil découvert du soldat d'élite se posa sur l'écran de l'horizon, confirmant son pressentiment que la pluie ne tarderait pas à venir délaver les environs. En ce début d'après-midi, les nuages gorgés d'ombres s'apprêtaient à déborder d'un trop-plein impossible à contenir plus longtemps. Tout en humant la fraîche odeur d'humidité qui envahissait peu à peu les lieux, Kakashi se couvrit lentement, fit précisément glisser sur sa tête la capuche de sa toge. Son air absent indiquait que sa réalité intérieure l'interpellait avec une force qui confinait son corps dans l'automatisme.

Naruto avait grandi si vite et Kakashi avait la désagréable sensation, que le temps s'était accéléré au point de laisser présager un bond dans ses remous. Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'entretien privé dans le bureau de l'Hokage avec Iruka. Désormais, le vieil homme était mort, son sacrifice ayant concouru à protéger toute leur communauté. Malgré sa fin tragique, le ninja enviait la clairvoyance dont avait toujours su faire preuve Hiruzen, car lui, le soi-disant génie de sa génération, n'avait pas vu venir la moitié des événements qui avait bouleversé les probabilités, pour refaçonner chaque instant dans l'inédit. L'équipe d'apprentis dont il avait eu la charge était maintenant dissoute et il ne lui restait plus dorénavant que la solitude de ses pensées, pour juger de ses incohérences. Il n'avait pas su y faire avec les trois adolescents qu'il devait former et un arrière goût d'échec s'attardait dans son âme. Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura avaient tous trois prit de nouveaux itinéraires sur lesquels il n'avait plus aucun rôle à jouer.

Gardant un pas régulier, le ninja ne se montra pas troublé par la pluie qui commençait à tomber timidement ça et là. Il lui restait du chemin à parcourir avant d'arriver chez lui et le décor de ses pensées était aussi sombre que le temps. Il aurait d'innombrables heures de natures maussades pour soutenir ses réflexions au sujet de ses inconséquences et sa petite voix intérieure se teintait déjà de reproches. Alors que les gouttes s'échouaient à ses alentours dans une cadence de plus en plus rapide, Kakashi n'était pas capable d'éprouver autre chose que du regret. Cela faisait une semaine que Naruto était partit suivre les enseignements de quelqu'un de plus compétent que lui, cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne parvenait plus à songer à autre chose. Son seul sourcil visible se fronça de contrariété. Pourquoi devait-il se sentir affecté au point d'en oublier même les raisons qui l'avaient conduit ici, au cœur du pays du Son?

A cette pensée, il s'élança subitement au pas de course, faisant flotter derrière lui, les pans de son vêtement imbibé des boues et des sangs provenant de ses combats passés. Tout ce que le ninja avait combattu ces dernières années n'était que des peurs surnaturelles, des menaces dont les histoires entachées d'avidité et de puissance, avaient finies par devenir aberrantes. Leur monde s'entêtait dans des enfantillages qui guidaient les êtres qui y naissaient vers des routes parsemés d'improbables constats. Sasuke du clan Ushiwa, son disciple le plus prometteur, était d'ailleurs tombé dans le piège et avait contribué à troubler le jeu des circonstances sans se soucier des dégâts qu'il allait engendrer. Son cœur s'était vidé à mesure que la fièvre du pouvoir l'avait engourdit et il n'avait eut aucun scrupule à détruire ses liens avec l'équipe numéro sept, la conduisant à la dissolution.

Kakashi s'était trop attardé sur le jeune Ushiwa dans lequel il se reconnaissait et avait oublié d'honorer sa promesse de maintenir une attention particulière sur Naruto. Tout ce qu'il avait mit en œuvre pour tenter de canaliser l'esprit vengeur qui animait les exceptionnelles performances de Sasuke, n'avait servit à rien d'autre qu'à conforter ce dernier dans sa prise de position. Maintenant, Sasuke avait déserté pour suivre les préceptes d'un fou dangereux qui l'avait conduit à bafouer tout ce que Kakashi avait voulut lui enseigner. Naruto et Sakura ne s'en remettraient probablement jamais, et quand bien même ils parviendraient à vivre avec, la blessure serait toujours là, tenace et lancinante. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela advenir ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas parvenu à empêcher que les choses se déroulent ainsi ? Cette rengaine d'interrogations revenait comme le fantôme déçut d'une vieille amie qui ne comprenait pas qu'il soit là où il en était.

Les trombes d'eaux troublaient la vue du ninja au milles techniques mais il garda la même allure, progressant à travers les collines sans se soucier d'elles. Il détenait des informations cruciales pour Konoha et des décisions allaient être prises en conséquence, néanmoins, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il se hâtait. Non, il voulait simplement sentir son corps souffrir l'effort pour ne plus penser, pour oublier ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, sa part de responsabilité dans ce qui était advenu. Il accéléra encore, augmentant le rythme de ses foulées. Il fallait qu'il atteigne son village le plus rapidement possible, qu'il s'épuise à le rallier, qu'il délaisse dans l'exercice toute cette amertume qui empoisonnait son esprit.

Sa vie lui apparaissait comme une succession de défaites personnelles qu'il renfermait en son sein telles d'invisibles ratures. Dans son entourage, beaucoup le considérait comme un être talentueux, distinguait en lui le ninja héroïque et certains même, l'enviaient. Pourtant, s'ils savaient à quel point il se sentait piètre humain au fond de lui, le peu de crédit qu'il s'octroyait, s'ils avaient connaissance de ce que sa conscience devait supporter comme échecs, le jalouseraient-ils encore ? Kakashi se montrait relativement indifférent à tout ce qui se passait pour se persuader que cela ne l'affectait pas, mais il n'en était rien, le vieil Hokage l'avait d'ailleurs comprit bien avant lui.

Toutefois, le ninja copieur s'était entêté dans ses vœux d'ignorance, continuant à voiler son visage, à cacher son apparence aussi surement que ses démons intérieurs, espérant vainement qu'il suffisait d'enfouir, de dissimuler, pour que ce ne soit pas. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, les expériences forgeaient les existences et leurs donnaient une direction qu'il était difficile de faire changer simplement parce que quelques pensées brumeuses, venaient remettre en question les choix qui s'étaient opérés. Sous la pluie battante, le juunin ne pouvait que constater là où l'avait guidé ses décisions, et alors qu'il se montrait fort et endurant, il n'en demeurait pas moins affaiblit en son tréfonds.

Les lieux s'enchaînaient sans qu'il ne leur accorde d'intérêt, seule comptait sa course dans laquelle il gardait cette allure invariable. Il aurait aimé se perdre à croire qu'il pourrait effacer ses remords, mais il ne s'autorisa pas le droit de jouer la comédie au point de se mentir à lui-même. Dans cette nature irriguée par les cieux, le ninja courrait pour échapper au jugement qu'il se réservait, mais ses pensées le rattrapaient sans prévenir, instillant en lui ce sentiment toujours plus cuisant de faillite. Le visage de Naruto continuait de le hanter, le fait qu'il avait frôlé la mort pour tenter de ramener Sasuke à la raison… Pourquoi avait-il sous-estimé cet enfant, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas montré plus de considérations alors même que les recommandations de l'Hokage l'y encourageaient ?

Comme si cela suffirait à faire fuir ses mauvaises pensées, Kakashi secoua la tête et décida de marquer un temps de pose, il fallait qu'il reprenne son souffle. Le ninja sentait la tenaille d'un mal insidieux s'emparer de ses entrailles mais ne pouvait consentir d'y céder malgré son envie d'épancher sa douleur. Il s'arrêta donc, constatant que le soleil commençait à décliner vers l'horizon. Il avait parcourut plus de la moitié du chemin qui le séparait de Konoha et n'était pas parvenu à ramener ses perspectives sur un autre plan que celui du fiasco de son rôle d'instructeur.

Il s'empara de sa gourde pour boire quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche, se désaltérant sans y prendre plaisir. Sa respiration saccadée se calma alors, retrouvant un semblant de sérénité que son âme tourmentée n'était pas en mesure d'expérimenter. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur son but présent, c'est-à-dire, retrouver les siens et leurs transmette les informations qu'il détenait. La pluie cessa enfin de tomber et c'est ce moment précis que choisit Kakashi pour reprendre sa course. Il se mit donc de nouveau en route, se sachant suffisamment endurant pour garder la même allure tout le long de sa traversée. Il ne lui fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps pour apercevoir au loin, la lisère de l'épaisse forêt qui constituait le premier rempart naturel de Konoha. Si cela sembla l'apaiser un peu, ce fut de courte durée et son marasme reprit le dessus sans coup férir, le harcelant tout le restant de son trajet.

Lorsque Kakashi arriva enfin au village caché des feuilles, tout était silencieux. Le drap d'ombre de la nuit s'était étiré sur la bourgade depuis plusieurs heures déjà et la plupart des habitations étaient plongées dans le noir. Il se sentait d'humeur morose et, ne souhaitant pas rencontrer ses collègues, le ninja copieur évita méticuleusement tous les postes de gardes. Ainsi se faufila-t-il dans les dédalles du patelin qui l'avait vu naître, sans se faire repérer, usant avec brio de sa capacité à passer inaperçu. La facilité manifeste avec laquelle il pu infiltrer les lieux le laissa tout de même perplexe car s'il connaissait l'emplacement des guérites, il n'en demeurait pas moins trop aisé de s'introduire à Konoha sans être détecté. Il faudrait qu'il parle de ce problème en au lieu, de sorte que l'on tente une autre approche dans les tactiques de surveillance du village, il était décidément nécessaire d'être plus efficace.

Il allait se rendre à la tour de l'Hokage pour faire son rapport quand il changea subitement d'avis. En effet, il venait d'apercevoir la silhouette familière d'Iruka qui quittait le bureau des enregistrements dans lequel il faisait ses heures de permanences quotidienne. Alors qu'il avait revisité ses souvenirs, Kakashi n'avait pu éviter de resonger à l'enseignant, son enviable intégrité et le succès de sa participation active dans l'éducation de Naruto. Il était parvenu à remplir toute les attentes d'Hiruzen et bien plus encore. Pourtant, durant toutes ces années, le ninja copieur n'avait pas beaucoup interagit avec lui et une nouvelle pointe de culpabilité l'assaillit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché à échanger avec d'Iruka sur la manière de s'y prendre avec le jeune Uzumaki ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envisagé que cela serait peut-être nécessaire ? Pourquoi ces questions déclenchèrent en lui l'envie irrépressible de le suivre discrètement, le décidant à revoir brusquement l'ordre de ses priorités ?

Kakashi se mit à pister furtivement le professeur, ne s'expliquant pas les raisons d'une telle décision. Il l'observait prudemment, ressentant ce creux dans son estomac, cette impression étrange d'être malhonnête, de faire quelque chose de déplacé, qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Pourtant il continua de talonner le chuunin, le suivant jusque devant chez lui et s'interrogeant sur les habitudes du shinobi. Dans les ombres des feuillages qui cachaient sa présence, le juunin ressentit alors du scrupule se désespérant du comportement qu'il avait adopté. Il allait tourner les talons quand il entendit la voix grave d'Iruka.

- Qui va là ? s'exclama ce dernier, essayant de discerner dans l'obscurité ambiante qui pouvait bien le suivre. Kakashi se figea dans la surprise, il ne s'était pas attendu à être découvert. La fatigue l'avait-il conduit à manquer de précaution ou l'enseignant était-il plus vigilant qu'il n'y paraissait ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir davantage ce sujet.

- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, inutile de faire le mort, ajouta Iruka, cherchant à se rassurer plus qu'à affirmer sa certitude qu'on l'avait prit en filature. Le ninja copieur eut la sensation qu'il ne pouvait plus se dérober alors qu'il en avait réellement toute l'opportunité. En prise à un sentiment inconfortable de culpabilité que la fuite ne lui permettrait pas de dissoudre, il sortit de sa cachette et penaud, vint se présenter à l'enseignant. La surprise s'inscrit sur le visage du chuunin alors qu'il découvrait l'identité de son mystérieux poursuivant.

- Kakashi-san… bafouilla-t-il, incapable de comprendre pourquoi le juunin semblait le surveiller. Il remarqua néanmoins que quelque chose clochait, à la lumière du lampadaire l'œil visible du ninja copieur exprimait un abattement déconcertant.

- Qui a-t-il, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? s'enquit l'instructeur, visiblement troublé. L'homme face à lui semblait abasourdit, il paraissait complètement exténué.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être… répondit faiblement le soldat d'une voix monocorde. Iruka comprit instinctivement que le ninja était dans un état anormal. Il ne réfléchit pas et l'invita immédiatement.

- Je rentre chez moi, veux-tu boire un thé en ma compagnie ? l'interrogea-t-il avec une sollicitude nouvelle tout en ouvrant rapidement la porte de son domicile. Kakashi hocha positivement de la tête, ne comprenant pas les motifs qui faisaient que les mots peinaient à sortir de sa gorge. Enclin à une maladresse inhabituelle, il suivit l'enseignant. Il avait des difficultés à saisir les raisons qui le poussaient à se conduire de la sorte, se sentait désincarné, hors de son corps. Il s'observa pénétrer passivement dans la demeure de son collègue, regardant la scène comme s'il en était le spectateur. Il contempla Iruka qui se débarrassait négligemment de ses affaires de travail puis s'apprêta à préparer le thé qu'il avait offert de partager avec lui.


	5. Les aveux inattendus

**Les aveux inattendus**

Kakashi avait le tournis, c'était comme si tout était décalé, comme s'il avait pénétré dans une autre dimension dans laquelle il n'était plus en mesure d'appréhender les choses avec logique et discernement. Et il y avait de nouveau cette étrange palpitation dans ses entrailles, cette douleur dévorante qu'il était parvenu à oublier toute la journée, mais qu'il n'était plus en mesure de canaliser là, maintenant. Il revint à la réalité quand son hôte lui recommanda gentiment de fermer la porte. C'est seulement là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était resté tout ce temps immobile, figé dans l'entrée, incapable de la moindre action tandis qu'Iruka s'était affairé à installer les tasses sur la table et avait déjà servit le breuvage fumant. Il poussa la porte mécaniquement jusqu'à entendre le déclic qui informait qu'elle était enfin close et se retourna tel un automate vers le chuunin. Celui-ci le dévisagea, laissant transparaître une inquiétude teintée de scrutation.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kakashi, que t'est-il arrivé? demanda doucement lruka. Pourquoi m'as-tu suivit en pleine nuit ? Le ninja aux milles techniques paraissait complètement déboussolé et bien qu'il aurait voulut justifier son étrange comportement, il était incapable d'exposer les arguments qui l'avaient poussé à venir ici car il préférait les ignorer. Le mal revint dès lors sans prévenir, prenant d'assaut ses boyaux, les tordants avec force. Il se plia légèrement, ressentant l'intensité de cette lame de détresse qui le déchirait de l'intérieur. Iruka vint vers lui précautionneusement, tentant de déceler ce qui était à l'origine de la crispation qui se dessinait sur la partie visible du faciès de son collègue.

- Tu as été blessé en mission ? l'interrogea-t-il tout en continuant d'avancer timidement vers lui. Ce dernier secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non, réussit-il à articuler. Je… je suis, si fatigué… j'ai si mal… à l'âme... je ne savais pas où aller. Ajouta-t-il contrit. Iruka était arrivé à sa hauteur et fit les premiers gestes destinés à le soutenir.

- Viens t'assoir, tu te sentiras peut-être mieux, dit-il, croyant que cela suffirait à rasséréner son invité. Celui-ci grommela, le repoussa violemment sans savoir pourquoi, il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette. L'enseignant resta un instant interdit, ne sachant que faire pour apaiser l'homme qui s'était présenté à lui.

- Que veux-tu alors ? le questionna-t-il, laissant transparaître une pointe de colère dans sa voix pourtant mesurée. Cela fut suffisant pour déclencher l'honnêteté du juunin qui ne put dès lors plus faire autrement que d'exposer ces états d'âme.

- Naruto, répondit ce dernier avec désespoir, je veux être le bon sensei de Naruto. A ces mots, les yeux d'Iruka s'écarquillèrent dans la surprise. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela et ce fut bien malgré lui qu'il du contenir une montée d'émotivité. Kakashi releva la tête vers son hôte et constata les signes de son combat intérieur, le départ de l'adolescent l'affectait tout autant que lui.

- Tu avais raison Iruka, tu avais raison, l'équipe numéro sept, Mon équipe n'était pas prête pour passer l'examen des chuunins… Tu avais raison, répéta-t-il alors que des larmes inattendues commençaient à s'épancher dans la voilure qui recouvrait son visage. Et dire que je me suis opposé à toi avec ferveur, sans essayer de comprendre ton intuition… Tu… Tu voulais seulement les protéger et j'ai prit ça pour une faiblesse de bonne femme ! cracha-t-il avec une hargne qu'il se destinait. Iruka était incapable de bouger, son corps était soudainement devenu fébrile tandis que la situation lui paraissait sombrer dans l'absurde.

- C'est du passé Kakashi, c'est révolu, pourquoi venir m'en parler ? s'entendit-il bredouiller froidement sans même l'avoir voulut. Le soldat d'élite se redressa pour enlever son bandeau frontal et abaissa son masque de tissus, devant un Iruka qui ne parvenait décidément pas à comprendre l'attitude dissolue de son confrère. Lorsqu'il risqua un regard confus vers lui, il constata les larmes qui continuaient inexorablement leur cheminement sur ses pommettes, suivant leurs courbures pour venir s'échouer dans sa bouche, sur son menton glabre, dans son coup. Il détourna les yeux, refusant ce spectacle qui le conduisait à cette empathie maladive qui le caractérisait.

- Regarde-moi s'il te plait, regarde-moi sanglota l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, alors que son interlocuteur jetait vers lui des iris incertaines. Tu es le seul à connaître mon vrai visage maintenant qu'Hiruzen nous a quitté et je te dois bien la vérité, même si elle me ronge... Et la vérité, c'est que tu avais raison et que je ne suis qu'un sombre crétin, un moins que rien. Avoua gravement le ninja, son corps se tendant sous le poids des peines du passé. Acculé contre le mur d'entrée, Iruka ferma les yeux pour empêcher sa compassion de prendre le dessus, bataillant contre lui-même pour garder son contrôle alors qu'il avait devant lui un homme défait. Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'observer la persistance de la déconfiture du soldat d'élite, au travers de ses yeux clos. Il déglutit difficilement.

- Kakashi-san, tu n'es pas un moins que rien, affirma-t-il, rouvrant les yeux pour leur donner cette profondeur solennelle que le ninja copieur n'avait pu voir nulle part ailleurs. Ce n'est pas toi qui a envenimé l'âme de Sasuke Ushiwa pendant l'examen des chuunins, ce n'est pas toi qui est responsable de ce qui s'est produit ensuite. Ce qui est advenu ne peut-être changé, mais ne te juge pas pour de mauvaises raisons. Fit-il avec douceur, reprenant peu à peu toute sa contenance. L'homme aux yeux vairons parut se calmer, mais les larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

- Je n'ai pas su m'occuper de Naruto, reconnu Kakashi. Je l'ai prit de haut, je me suis moqué de lui à cause de son caractère enflammé et je n'ai pas su voir tout l'amour que tu lui avais transmis… dit il, s'arrêtant quelques secondes pour renifler puis reprendre de plus belle. Je n'ai pas su comprendre ce que désirait l'Hokage quand il nous a convoqué tous les deux il y a des années, alors que c'était pourtant si simple… confessa-t-il sans se soucier de ce que cela laissait sous-entendre. Je me reconnaissais tellement en Sasuke que je suis resté aveugle à tout le reste… Et j'ai commis avec Naruto la même erreur que celle que j'avais commise avec Obito… La vie ne m'apprend rien Iruka, rien, je suis un moins que rien ! éructa-t-il, alors qu'une nouvelle salve de larmes venait rougir ses traits déformés par le chagrin.

L'enseignant ne parvint plus à faire barrage aux émotions que l'homme déversait dans son espace vital, c'était trop intense et il se sentait oppressé par ces ressentiments étrangers qui l'assaillaient. Son corps vibrait comme s'il ressentait le chakra de Kakashi dans ses veines, avec la même conscience que s'il avait s'agit de sa propre force vitale. S'il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main pour saisir les arcanes de ce que lui révélait son collègue, il comprenait l'essentiel et était à deux doigts de craquer, de s'apitoyer avec le juunin, sachant très bien que cela ne résoudrait pas grand chose.

Il réalisa soudainement que s'il ne voulait plus vivre les maux de Kakashi, il fallait qu'il lui vienne en aide, c'est pourquoi il se contint non sans mal, restant fort malgré la difficulté que cela représentait pour lui. Le ninja copieur était venu ici chercher son soutien ou quelque chose de cet acabit, il fit donc la seule chose qu'il connaissait pour traiter ce genre de cas et s'approcha de son invité comme s'il s'agissait de l'un de ses élèves. Il le prit alors dans ses bras, ne pouvant faire autrement que de prodiguer à Kakashi le réconfort dont celui-ci avait trop longtemps ignoré le besoin.

L'homme s'agrippa spontanément à lui, avec démesure, continuant de pleurer tel un enfant désespéré qui avait peur que son père ne l'aime plus, le repousse parce qu'il venait de faire une grosse bêtise. Iruka lui rendit la force de son embrassade, essayant de calmer les spasmes qui secouaient le corps svelte et athlétique de son collègue. Si ce contact lui parut d'abord très étrange, le chuunin ressentit toutes les carences affectives de Kakashi qu'il réchauffait de son humanité. Il était en manque de tout, son âme était une plaie béante qui saignait la solitude de son dénuement dans le mutisme le plus total. Avait-il déjà eut des bras dans lesquels pleurer ses forfaitures ?

- Quand on garde la douleur au dedans, on entretien sournoisement le mal en soi, on s'obstine dans les obscures croyances qu'il fait naître en nous et on refait les même erreurs, indéfiniment… soupira Iruka, d'une voix emplie de tendresse. A quand remonte la dernière fois où tu t'es autorisé le droit de flancher ? demanda-t-il, alors que la réponse se faisait sentir dans la force de l'étreinte que Kakashi lui réclamait, sanglotant contre lui comme jamais il ne se l'était permis avec quelqu'un auparavant. L'enseignant caressa ses cheveux de la même manière que s'il avait à faire à un enfant qu'il devait rassurer.

- Tu n'es pas un moins que rien Kakashi Hatake, tu es un homme blessé, et qui ne le serait pas à ta place ? Comment es-tu parvenu à contenir l'ampleur de ta peine tout ce temps, sans jamais montrer un signe de faiblesse ? questionna le chuunin qui n'attendait pourtant pas de réponses. Sais-tu que Naruto t'admire, sais-tu qu'il t'aime ? ajouta-t-il sur un ton plein de délicatesse. Le résultat de l'interrogation suscita une nouvelle vague de peine dans le corps de Kakashi et celui-ci se cramponna à Iruka avec une ferveur redoublée. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'enseignant pour laisser également ses larmes s'épancher.

Tous deux s'affaissèrent alors contre le mur de l'entrée, se laissant glisser au sol car le poids de leurs tourments partagés ne leur permettait plus de rester debout. Iruka avait lutté pour contraindre sa sensibilité au silence, mais Kakashi semblait insidieusement exiger son expression, l'intensité de son malheur avait besoin d'un écho, d'une reconnaissance que le chuunin ne pouvait plus lui refuser. Pourquoi un ninja tel que Hatake l'avait choisit pour tenir ce rôle ? Était-ce leur vieux maître qui l'y avait inconsciemment conduit en les liant dans les ombres d'un espoir sans plans préconçus ? Le problème qu'il se posait était vain, alors Iruka l'évinça de ses pensées, et, ressentant plus puisement le désarroi du ninja copieur, il ne désira pas s'égarer dans de stériles spéculations.

Kakashi avait perdu toute notion d'espace et de temps, seul comptait ce corps contre lequel il se blottissait pour soulager ses maux anciens. Il ne s'était pas sentit chanceler, ne se souvenait pas s'être allongé au sol, avoir calé son visage humide contre la poitrine du chuunin dont il continuait d'enserrer le buste sans modération. Les seules choses qui importaient étaient cette sensation d'abandon qu'il éprouvait maintenant, la douceur des caresses qu'Iruka appliquait paisiblement sur son front, dans ses cheveux, le son de ce cœur qui rythmait son apaisement progressif. Il se sentait en sécurité, compris et cela instillait en lui un avant goût de délivrance. La douleur qui empoignait son être s'atténuait peu à peu et les respirations qui soulevaient le poitrail de l'enseignant le berçaient, lui permettaient de retrouver cette impression salvatrice d'inconscience amniotique.

Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à toutes ces émotions nouvelles qui prenaient vie en son sein, découvrant avec naïveté les bienfaits d'une tendresse régénératrice. Il ne se posait pas de questions, continuant de pleurer, oubliant même les causes qui avaient impulsé sa totale abdication. L'important était que pour la première fois, il laissait quelqu'un le prendre en charge, s'occuper de sa détresse, apaiser la désolation qui avait conquit sournoisement les territoires les plus reculés de son âme. Il se raccrochait à Iruka pour se gaver de sa générosité, de son aménité, se repaitre de son odeur qui serait désormais associée au sentiment de libération. Il y avait tant de larmes qu'il s'était interdit de verser par le passé qu'il avait l'irraisonnable envie de croire qu'il pourrait rester ainsi des mois durant, à évacuer sa disgrâce dans la chaleur de cet être qui savait si bien pardonner. Son esprit commença à divaguer, à s'échapper vers les mondes inconsistant du rêve quand une voix profonde le rappela à la réalité.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda Iruka sur un ton pénétrant de douceur. Kakashi releva la tête, montra un regard hagard, embué d'innocence. Il n'était plus le ninja d'élite maîtrisant chacun de ses actes et chacune de ses pensées au travers d'une discipline martiale intransigeante. Il avait délaissé son caractère de tacticien qui cherchait les brèches et les failles dans tout ce qu'il était en mesure d'appréhender. Au contact d'Iruka, il avait retrouvé cette nature indocile de l'enfance qui dans sa pureté, ne faisait montre d'aucun calcul, d'aucune pudeur interactionnelle. Pour toute justification, un sourire timide s'étira sur le visage boursoufflé de Kakashi, insufflant dans le cœur de l'enseignant une bouffée de chaleur que celui-ci du contenir dans l'inexprimé, pour se défendre des intimes retentissements que cela faisait naître en son sein.

- Veux-tu rester ici cette nuit ? questionna-t-il alors, se surprenant même d'inviter le soldat à séjourner chez lui. La situation lui paraissait tellement déplacée qu'une réserve supplémentaire s'imposa à lui sous la forme d'un émouvant rosissement de ses pommettes. Son vis-à-vis parut s'embarrasser également, mais l'idée de retrouver sa solitude, ses tourments, ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Kakashi semblait ne pas savoir quoi répondre, il était dans un flou intérieur qui ne lui permettait pas de s'affirmer ou de faire un choix quelconque.

- Cela ne me dérange pas, sinon je ne te le proposerais pas… argumenta fébrilement Iruka. Je dormirais sur un lit d'appoint et comme ça tu ne seras pas laissé à toi-même, au moins jusqu'à demain matin… Qu'en dis-tu ? testa-t-il, dans l'espoir que cela apaiserait leur gêne mutuelle. L'homme à la chevelure argentée cligna lentement des yeux, en proie à une inertie spirituelle qui le rendait incapable de réfléchir normalement. Il lui fallut quelque secondes avant de répondre.

- Je ferais ce que tu voudras, dit-il d'une voix rauque, embrumée. Ma vie t'appartient désormais, ordonne et j'accomplirais. Si tu veux que je meurs, je mettrais fin à mes jours, ajouta-t-il avec un sérieux qui ressemblait à un serment d'allégeance. A ces mots, Iruka ne su plus quoi ressentir, son cœur s'emballa pour suivre le rythme d'une chamade infernale, sa chaire frémissait de malaise. Kakashi avait-il sombré dans la folie ? Pourquoi faisait-il peser sur lui le poids d'une aussi grande responsabilité ? Il plongea ses prunelles étourdies dans celles du soldat, s'aventurant dans l'étrange sensation que suscitait leur dépareillement. Il y chercha l'erreur dans l'espoir d'y trouver une rassurance mais n'y décela qu'une vérité brutale et sans appel, l'homme remettait assurément la conduite de son existence entre ses mains qui le caressaient encore machinalement.

Iruka cessa alors brutalement tout geste, se figea dans l'interdiction, en proie à une crainte indicible. Il avait peur de ce que cela signifiait, peur d'être trop nul pour savoir quoi faire et empêcher l'extravagance de la situation de déraper dans l'irréparable. Il pressentait que s'il refusait l'abandon de Kakashi, ce dernier se replierait dans un déni malsain, errerait sans but dans l'existence, se perdrait progressivement dans l'oubli. En même temps, il ne souhaitait pas qu'une telle charge lui soit dévolue, il ne désirait pas que la conduite d'un destin dépende de ses décisions. La tête lui tournait, il avait l'impression de manquer d'oxygène et c'était peut-être réellement le cas. Dans son chagrin, l'homme l'avait enserré si fort que ses côtes étaient endolories, il laissait d'ailleurs tout son poids s'appesantir encore sur son diaphragme et Iruka commença à trouver cela oppressant, inconfortable.

- Lève-toi, dit-il sur un ton mal assuré. Kakashi s'exécuta et attendit que d'autres instructions lui soient données. L'enseignant était effaré, il ne comprenait pas que sa délicatesse soit devenue le seul rempart auquel le soldat avait la force de se raccrocher pour ne pas se noyer dans la psychose. Il se releva à son tour pour se retrouver à la hauteur du ninja copieur, présumant qu'il allait devoir faire face à de nouvelles et imprévisibles déraisons. Il n'en fut rien et l'homme attendit patiemment qu'Iruka prenne pleinement le pouvoir sur son devenir. Celui-ci n'en fut que plus troublé, il ne se sentait visiblement pas le droit d'entrer dans ce jeu malsain mais il semblait trop tard, il avait déjà usé de l'impératif pour se défaire de la contrainte que Kakashi imposait à sa respiration. Cela avait-il malencontreusement activé son approbation aux obscurs mobiles qui guidaient son collègue?


	6. Entre désespoirs et ivresses

Entre** désespoirs et ivresses**

Kakashi n'avait dorénavant plus aucun doute sur ce point, son instinct lui commandait de survivre et les clefs de cette possibilité avaient naguère été placées dans les poches du chuunin. Aussi attendait-il qu'il daigne les sortir pour s'en servir, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour une autre raison que le ninja s'était adressé à lui. Iruka triturait cependant ses doigts dans l'incertitude, ne s'autorisait pas le droit à cette influence qu'on lui priait d'exercer sans concession. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que ce qu'il vivait présentement était bien réel, qu'il était véritablement en train de faire l'expérience de ces nébuleuses occurrences que le hasard lui avait réservé.

- Je ne suis pas sure de bien comprendre ce que tu attends de moi Kakashi, tout ceci te ressemble si peu que je… Je… J'avoue que je suis complètement déboussolé, marmonna l'enseignant tout en baissant les yeux vers le plancher. Je pense qu'il serait bien que tu restes ici cette nuit pour te requinquer, mais je n'ai rien de plus à te préconiser, ajouta-t-il avec le sentiment que ses mots seraient source de déception.

- Que sais tu de ce qui me ressemble ou de ce qui ne me ressemble pas Iruka, alors que moi-même je l'ignore ? rétorqua faiblement Kakashi tandis que son interlocuteur consentait à lever des yeux douteux vers lui. Le junnin sourit, ce qui lui donna cet air indéfinissable. Les stigmates des larmes qui avaient érodés et rougit sa peau quelques minutes auparavant s'étiraient sur sa moue, lui conférant cet étrange aspect d'irrésolution. C'était comme si ce qui l'animait ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il voulait ressentir. Cela alimenta davantage le sentiment de malaise qu'éprouvait l'enseignant, le plaça dans un inconfortable dilemme où il était sur le point de céder aux caprices de Kakashi. Il essaya tant bien que mal de dissimuler l'agitation qui naissait en lui. L'homme en profita pour avancer d'un pas dans sa direction et reprit la parole.

- On ne connait de moi que ce que je suis en mesure de montrer et je ne suis pas très expansif de ce côté-là. J'ai passé ma vie à me fuir, faisant ce que l'on attendait de moi en bon exécutant. Ainsi j'ai évité d'avoir à me poser des questions sur mes propres motivations, parce que ça m'a toujours mené à ma déperdition. J'ai refusé de m'investir dans des relations plus complexes que celles que j'entretiens avec mes frères combattants et je n'exerce jamais ma volonté pour autre chose que ma condition de ninja. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de vivre… au final, je suis vide de sens. Affirma-t-il calmement, laissant transparaître les signes d'un épuisement physique difficile à contrarier.

Kakashi ne s'était jamais livré à quelqu'un de la sorte et cela rendait sa confession très précieuse. Tout au long de son existence, il s'était rarement permis une telle franchise avec qui que ce soit, surtout lorsque le sujet était lui. Mais Iruka connaissait son visage, il avait lu les affres de son cœur et souffrait ses blessures comme s'il savait tout d'elles, comme s'il était en mesure de ressentir les moindres variations qui venaient troubler son équilibre intérieur. Le soldat n'avait aucun besoin que l'enseignant le persuade de sa loyauté pour éprouver à son encontre une confiance aveugle. Il constatait d'ailleurs que ses paroles se répercutaient violemment dans l'esprit du chuunin, le forçaient à visser son regard au sien, l'obligeaient à accepter de détenir son avenir et choisir à sa place. Il se rapprocha encore d'un pas. Iruka vibra de tout son long quand les deux mains de Kakashi atterrirent avec légèreté sur ses épaules, pour le saisir ensuite avec force.

- J'ai besoin de toi, murmura Kakashi d'une voix grave, et je crois que notre ancien Hokage savait que cela arriverait. Je suis incapable de comprendre ce que tu vois en moi mais j'ai la sensation que quand tu me regardes comme maintenant, j'existe vraiment, je suis important. Je n'ai plus la force de continuer mais toi, tu sais voir le bon dans les âmes, alors j'attends que tu m'indiques un chemin, une route sur laquelle je pourrais m'engager totalement afin de développer le bien que tu perçois en moi. J'ai besoin que tu m'apprennes ce que tu es parvenu à faire découvrir à Naruto. Commande et j'obtempérerais, fini-t-il par dire, se replaçant dans une position d'attente respectueuse. Iruka était dans une totale confusion, il n'arrivait plus à déceler le bien fondé qui influençait l'événement.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça Kakashi, s'essaya-t-il à argumenter, c'est dans l'échange et le partage que ça s'apprend, continua-t-il avec maladresse. Je veux bien t'aider, mais je n'ai rien à exiger de toi. Conclu-t-il, se sentant misérable tandis que son collègue continuait de fixer sur lui des prunelles avides d'attention.

- Donne moi un but alors, je t'en prie, je suis perdu, j'ignore quelle direction prendre pour ne pas risquer de refaire les mêmes erreurs… supplia le soldat, sombrant de nouveau dans cet état qui laissait craindre une nouvelle crise de larmes. Iruka se crispa, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ignorait ce qui était le plus approprié. L'instant était barricadé dans l'irréfléchi, il n'y avait plus que l'inspiration du moment qui pouvait le libérer des conséquences fâcheuses qui s'y dessinerait, si il ne trouvait pas rapidement quelque chose de percutant à dire. Il se mit alors à discourir, s'en même avoir une idée d'où cela pourrait bien le mener.

- Apprend à accepter que les autres puissent t'aimer, à leur montrer qu'ils comptent pour toi autrement qu'en mettant ta vie en danger pour eux, dit-il avec douceur, observant les réactions que ses mots déclenchaient. Le ninja buvait ses paroles et son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une prudente résignation. L'enseignant continua.

- Ce n'est pas quand il est trop tard, quand ils ne sont plus, que l'on peut montrer notre attachement aux personnes qui nous sont chères, celles qui nous ont inspiré nos plus belles intentions. Apprend à vivre avec tes erreurs, les occasions manquées et les actes qui ont précipité tes faux pas. Tu dois accepter l'être que tu es dans ce qu'il a de bon et de mauvais Kakashi, les choix que tu as fait, leurs conséquences… Peut-être comprendras-tu alors que tu n'es pas vide de sens bien au contraire, mais que tu es simplement faillible, comme tous les êtres humains, déclama Iruka avec émotion, ses yeux pétillant de délicatesse.

Kakashi était soufflé par ces propos, ces douceurs empreintes d'embarras qui lui étaient destinées, ces vérités que l'homme distillait avec un si bel optimisme. Il le contemplait sans même se rendre compte qu'il exprimait une sorte de béatitude mêlée d'innocence. Tout ce qui importait était ces mots qui résonnaient en lui et dénouait ses tentions, lui transmettaient une force qu'il croyait avoir perdu avec ceux de ses proches qui étaient morts. Le regard du ninja copieur se nappa d'émotivité, son corps se mit à vibrer sous l'impulsion d'une chaleureuse inspiration à laquelle il ne parvint pas à donner de nom. Iruka était la source de cette agréable fébrilité qu'il éprouvait et venait rassurer son âme prisonnières de ses défaites anciennes.

L'enseignant se troubla devant le comportement de ce Kakashi qui semblait avoir prit un coup d'enclume et montrait une face ahurie qui correspondait assez peu avec l'habituelle désinvolture que tous lui connaissaient. Il s'avança vers lui avec réserve et tenta de le ramener à la réalité en pressant amicalement son épaule. A ce contact, un pic d'adrénaline secoua le cœur du juunin, l'entraînant dans un rythme dont la subite accélération diffusait une agréable sensation de perte de contrôle.

- Allons boire nos thés, ils doivent avoir refroidis, proposa Iruka qui se troublait des sentiments inconnus que Kakshi faisaient naître en lui. Il le ressentait avec une telle force et lorsqu'il était en son contact, son empathie naturelle semblait se décuplait pour prendre des proportions envahissantes.

Il n'était plus capable de penser normalement et tout se bouleversait dans son esprit, dans ses entrailles qui se trituraient d'existence. Il était étrange qu'une personne d'ordinaire aussi peu expressive que le ninja copieur, se fasse là le canal d'émotions si puissantes et incontrôlables. Iruka s'apprêta à retourner vivement vers le salon mais l'autre l'en empêcha, retint son bras dans un mouvement réflexe. Le chuunin se perturba instantanément et s'arrêta malgré sa tenaillante envie de fuir. Pourquoi se sentait-il si fragile en compagnie du ninja ? Pourquoi Kakashi s'imposait-il avec autant d'insistance, le prenait en otage ? Pourquoi avait-il peur de lui faire face et de ne rien pouvoir lui refuser ?

- Merci Iruka… Tu es… tu… s'il te plait regarde moi, regarde moi comme tout à l'heure et continue de m'inspirer de belles idées. Je… je ne sais pas… ça me fait du bien… je crois que ton visage me fait du bien, j'ai envie de te regarder, réclama le ninja aux cheveux d'argent, enclin à une timidité touchante, une honnêteté désarmante dans la voix. Iruka sentit son cœur se compresser et du retenir une nouvelle montée de larmes. La situation était si intense, son corps bourdonnait d'hésitations contenues, de sensations qui paralysaient ses chairs sous des vagues d'espérances inavouables. Il se retourna vers son collègue et regretta immédiatement l'expression de cette pointe d'excitation qui prit part en lui.

Quand il le vit dans cette position d'attente respectueuse qui transpirait le besoin d'amour, il détourna ses yeux immédiatement. La vue de Kakashi avait été comme une gifle qui amena le chuunin à saisir qu'il éprouvait là du désir, que les paroles du juunin déclenchaient des réactions inattendues qui se traduisaient par d'intimes retentissements physiques. Il tenta désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, mais rien n'y fit, son entre jambe se contraignait inexorablement dans une pression gênante, qui ne faisait qu'amplifier son sentiment de honte. Il demeura silencieux, incapable de bouger, de faire face à l'homme qui lui faisait ressentir cela.

- Tu ne veux pas me regarder, je suis si pitoyable que ça ? demanda douloureusement Kakashi qui ne parvenait pas pour autant, à lâcher le bras de son comparse. L'enseignant eut mal d'entendre cela alors que c'était justement l'opposé de ce constat qui influençait son comportement.

- Non, tu n'es pas pitoyable dit-il comme s'il était à bout de souffle. J'ai seulement peur, peur de me tromper, peur de mes réactions devant toi… Tu me troubles tellement, dit-il dans un état de détresse palpable. J'ai peur d'aimer le plaisir que tu me procures à t'accrocher à moi comme tu le fais, ajouta-t-il gravement, se sentant obligé d'être aussi vrai et pur que l'était son ami.

Le cœur de Kakashi manqua un temps avant de reprendre son battement dans un tambourinement affolé. Une ivresse soudaine s'insinua en lui, mettant en alerte tout ses sens, le guidant vers une frénésie d'envies. C'était un appel profond de son être qui lui imposait un besoin d'interaction plus direct encore que les mots. Toute inhibition venait définitivement de s'évaporer de sa personne et il s'autorisa d'obliger Iruka à se coller contre lui, pour mieux prendre le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains et le contraindre au contact visuel. Iruka haleta sous la surprise, s'immobilisant dans l'apnée pour ne pas perdre toute contenance.

- Que fais-tu Kakashi san, dit-il en soupirant son total effarement. L'homme vairon lui destina un regard des plus intenses alors, souhaitant mettre son âme dans ses yeux pour caresser celle de l'être qui lui faisait face et se perdait dans les brumes d'une torture intérieure inutile.

- J'apprends à montrer mon attachement, dit-il avec une conviction qu'il avait apprise au contact de ce ninja dont le visage tremblait désormais entre ses mains. Iruka ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer et sentit des lèvres chaudes et humides se presser contre les siennes. Il abdiqua alors complètement, se laissant choir dans les bras de Kakashi qui le soutint avec contentement. C'était comme une explosion de chakra qui les enivrait de puissance et les guidait vers la brulante fusion de leurs forces conjuguées. Iruka n'était plus que tendresse tandis que son partenaire particulier le mettait devant l'évidence de leur libération.

Le baiser s'intensifia et leurs bouches soudées s'entrouvrirent de concert pour laisser place à un ballai de langues qui souhaitant se cajoler dans la découverte de l'autre. Leur partage était devenu une bulle protectrice au sein de laquelle ils pouvaient se retrouver dénuer de gênes, être seulement eux dans l'immensité du néant. Kakashi ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'aux faveurs de cet être qui s'abandonnait à lui pour mieux lui voler son cœur. L'instant était si doux, si précieux, et pourtant, jamais il n'avait ressentit un désir aussi incandescent, aussi violent. Il avait la sensation de se perdre dans la bouche d'Iruka, que plus rien ne contait d'autre que ses agréables attouchements qui survoltaient son corps.

Il fallait qu'il sente l'enseignant au plus proche de lui et il l'emprisonna dans ses bras tandis que l'autre se laissait dériver dans le plaisir d'appartenir à quelqu'un. Les mains d'Iruka se baladait aveuglément dans le dos de l'homme qui possédait sa bouche et il releva les vêtements qui l'empêchaient d'éprouver le contact de ses doigts sur la peau de Kakashi. Seul ce non vibrait d'ailleurs dans ses pensées, trouvant échos dans chaque éclair de plaisir qui traversait son être. Leurs bouches se séparèrent à regret pour reprendre leur souffle et se retrouver dans la délectation du renouveau, une fois encore.

Le soldat était bouillant et Iruka appris la forme de son dos musclé en y déplaçant ses doigts avides de gourmandes pressions et de subtils frôlements. Kakashi ne voulait plus autre chose que se retrouver nu contre sa douce moitié, il ne souhaitait plus que se fondre dans sa grâce et s'oublier en lui. Son sexe était plus tendu que jamais et le moindre effleurement sur son épiderme affamé de sensations, venait faire pulser son désir avec une force redoublée. Il voulait être en Iruka, goûter sa peau, posséder son corps et y cultiver l'extase. Il le voulait tout entier, être la muse de ses belles échappées, devenir celui qui composerait ses joies les plus passionnées, ses jouissances les mieux abouties.

Ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois, s'observèrent dons la concupiscence et retirèrent rapidement leurs habilles, s'aidant tout en cherchant à prolonger la volupté qui les avait unit l'instant d'avant. Quand ils furent débarrassé des entraves qu'étaient devenus leur vêtements, ils se reconnurent dans une impatience nouvelle, comme si la petite minute qui leur avait fallut pour se dénuder était s'était éternisée, devenant la plus intense frustration qu'ils aient connu de leur vie. Ils s'embrassèrent alors avec une fougue redoublée, se découvrant dans une faim insatiable de l'autre.


	7. L'aube d'une nouvelle résolution

**L'aube d'une nouvelle résolution**

Le voile sur son visage était la dernière pièce de son costume qu'il lui restait à ajuster pour être enfin prêt à retrouver pleinement les réflexes du ninja de l'ombre qu'il avait été. Toutes les pensées de Kakashi s'étaient reconfigurées sur le caractère caché que lui imposait le mode de vie qu'il avait épousé, mais lorsqu'il jeta un œil vers la silhouette endormie d'Iruka, il s'empêcha de perdre le fil des habitudes auxquelles l'inclinait son rôle de composition. Il ne put toutefois s'abstenir de se remémorer qu'il avait cette nuit, fait l'amour avec lui. Cette seule réflexion fut suffisante pour amorcer le retour d'un désir qui se manifesta par une gêne physique au niveau de son entre jambes.

Il détourna immédiatement son regard de ce corps qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit de leur passion passée, s'interdisant d'être tenté de trahir sa résolution pour un baiser volé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de songer qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Iruka, il avait mêlé son âme à la sienne dans un partage d'une délicatesse inouïe, il avait rencontré son destin. Cette nuit, Kakashi Hatake s'était transmué sur l'autel d'un plaisir plus exceptionnel que tout ce qu'il avait connu durant sa courte existence. À ce constat, il ne put se refuser plus longtemps de jeter un dernier coup d'œil en direction de cet amant que la Providence lui avait offert.

Il vit ce corps nu à peine drapé, les timides rayons du soleil levant qui filtraient au travers des rideaux pour le baigner d'une aura dorée. L'esprit du ninja copieur s'attarda sur cette magie de l'instant qui ne faisait que conforter sa dérive et il se sentit obliger de retirer la voilure qui camouflait son visage transit d'émois, pour s'autoriser le droit d'être encore une peu lui-même. Il s'arrêta de respirer, Iruka paraissait si paisible, tellement beau dans la détente du sommeil. Ses longs cheveux serpentaient sur ses épaules, son oreiller, quelques mèches avaient même trouvé refuge sur son poitrail musculeux qui se soulevait dans une aspiration sereine.

- Que ne ferais-je pas pour rester ma vie là à te regarder vivre Iruka, si cela ne dépendait que de moi… susurra-t-il, ressentant une frustration soudaine qui lui permit de s'enfuir discrètement alors. Il avait remis son masque de tissu et était sorti de la chambre telle une ombre que le matin dissipait dans l'oubli. Il s'extirpa de l'appartement de son nouveau secret avec la même aisance à devenir transparent, à ne rien bousculer d'autre que l'air ambiant. Une fois dehors, dans l'abri de fortune que lui offrit l'un des bosquets alentour, il passa une main confuse dans ses cheveux hirsutes. Son cœur était étourdi, il voulait retourner dans la chambre et regarder Iruka encore, le réveiller avec un tendre baiser avant de repartir, peut être même qu'ils pourraient recommencer à s'adorer dans les caresses…

Il secoua la tête, comme si ce geste était suffisant pour l'aider à retrouver ses esprits. Il ne pouvait pas être cet homme insouciant et énamouré, il lui fallait demeurer avant tout le ninja qui revenait de mission et devait délivrer les informations qu'on l'avait missionné d'aller récupérer. Sa discrétion et son efficacité à évincer les événements parasitaires quels qu'ils soient, était ses meilleurs atouts. Il en avait d'ailleurs brillamment usé ces derniers jours et revenait avec d'inestimables informations tactiques. Les plans de Konoha changeraient indubitablement, il n'y avait pas à en douter et des espions de la cellule secrète seraient certainement dépêchés afin de s'infiltrer dans les stratégies de l'ennemi.

Il lui parut étrange de constater cette coïncidence entre la situation du village et ses plans personnels. Eux aussi avaient changé hier, il avait fait l'amour avec Iruka, il avait découvert que les anges existaient bel et bien. Une grosseur commença à se faire sentir dans son pantalon et il se frappa cette foi-ci le crâne en espérant que cette attitude l'aiderait à ne pas autoriser ses pensées à dériver vers l'enseignant. Pourtant, celui-ci continuait de hanter chacun de ses pas, chacune de ses intentions. Comment était-ce possible qu'il n'ait pas ouvert les yeux sur le chuunin avant, sachant ce qu'il ressentait maintenant ? L'homme l'avait complètement métamorphosé. En moins d'une nuit, il était parvenu à l'aider à refermer les plaies de son âme, il lui avait fait cadeau de son infinie délicatesse. Pourquoi ?

Jamais Kakashi ne s'était autant senti aimé et respecté que dans les bras d'Iruka. Il s'était permis toutes les libertés avec lui, s'était montré dans sa forme la plus vérace, faisant preuve de ses plus terribles faiblesses, de ses doutes et de ses désirs nouveaux… Plus rien n'avait été dissimulé et il se réjouissait d'avoir découvert le plaisir d'être lui. Car il avait été simplement lui, sans serrure sur ses sentiments, sans pudeur sur ces choix, sans masques à porter sur le cœur pour continuer d'être fort. Cela lui manquait déjà alors qu'il venait de renfiler sa tenue, et bien qu'il fût conscient du bon que cette situation reflétait, il n'ignorait pas non plus qu'il allait devoir le sacrifier pour quelque chose de moins égoïste. Une tristesse soudaine l'envahit à cette idée, s'ingéniant à lui ouvrir les yeux comme l'aurait fait une vieille amie, qui, souhaitant le ramener sur la terre ferme, lui montrait l'absurdité de son comportement.

Il se renfrogna et ses sourcils se froncèrent dans la contrariété. N'était-il pas absurde d'espérer qu'Iruka et lui, que l'enseignant et le ninja copieur deviennent un couple ? Ce n'était qu'une fois, une fois magnifique et inoubliable, mais sans avenir. À cette pensée, une pointe de colère fit alors vriller l'estomac de Kakashi. Il refusait de devoir brider ses espoirs, mais il y serait contraint à un moment ou un autre, qu'il le veuille ou non n'y changerait rien. Sous l'impulsion d'un désir de fuite, il s'élança en direction de la tour de l'Hokage dans l'intension d'y faire son rapport.

Du haut d'un toit qu'il avait rallié avec la facilité qui était sienne, Kakashi jeta un œil distrait sur les rues environnantes où la vie allait bientôt commencer à fourmiller. Pour l'heure, tout était encore calme. Il projeta mécaniquement son itinéraire, l'adaptant aux reliefs qui s'érigeaient devant lui. Pourtant, il ne parvint pas à se défaire du cours de ses pensées, clapotant à l'allure du mécontentement que ses contradictions avait fait naître en lui. Il ne pouvait accepter de faire comme si rien ne l'avait bouleversé et il ne pouvait pas non plus se laisser aller à des sensibleries qui compromettraient ses vœux. Le cœur plus embrumé que jamais, le ninja copieur visait le décor ambiant comme s'il n'y voyait rien d'intéressant.

Il repartit à toute allure, sautant de toitures en toitures aussi silencieusement que s'il fut un chat errant, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour secouer la tête et soupirer son dépit. Il suivait la route qu'il s'était dessiné dans le paysage de Konoha et se rendait compte que malgré toutes les difficultés physiques qu'il s'était réservé en traçant sa voie, il lui paraissait impossible d'exclure Iruka de ses pensées. Il s'obsédait à revisiter ce qu'il avait partagé avec lui cette nuit et son corps se souvenait avec délice des fabuleuses sensations que l'enseignant y avait déclenché. C'était lui, Kakashi Hatake, qu'il avait honoré de ses suavités, de son empathie si communicative. Ils avaient communié dans tous les états qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble, de l'accablement au désir, des larmes à la jouissance. Il était étrange pour le ninja aux milles techniques de ne plus se sentir seul, de n'avoir rien eut besoin de faire pour se trouver comprit, accepté.

Il reprit sa progression sur les hauteurs de Konoha, indécis quand à ce qui l'animait. Il y avait en lui un aussi grand désir de céder aux fantasmes que lui inspirait son expérience de la veille, que de se verrouiller dans le défi permanent de la discipline martiale. Avait-il réellement suffit d'une nuit pour qu'Iruka devienne la faiblesse qui l'amènerait à balayer son passé et tout ce qu'il avait enduré ? Se raccrochait-il désespérément à l'homme qui lui avait permis d'exprimer sa noirceur tout autant que ses lumineuses attentions et qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il n'en pouvait plus d'indécision et chaque respiration qui prolongeait son endurance était un dilemme qu'il ne parvenait pas à résoudre. Pouvait-il consciemment se priver de la seule personne qui avait su lire en lui, avait insufflé dans son cœur brisé, la sensation que la vie, malgré toutes ses obscurités, valait encore la peine ?

Finalement, il n'était pas question de lui ou d'Iruka, il était question de ce en quoi il était prêt à renoncer pour demeurer le gardien feu, être entièrement dévoué à la justice. Il y a longtemps, il s'était destiné à se dépouiller de toute velléité personnelle et il n'était pas non plus capable de murer ce choix dans l'oubli, sans avoir l'impression de trahir tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu, sa vie durant. La balance de ses pensées pencha dangereusement dans le déni tandis qu'il arrivait enfin à hauteur du bâtiment qui tenait lieu de quartier général à l'ordre des ninjas de Konoha. La mine sombre, Kakashi s'introduisit dans la tour, s'imperméabilisant aux regards qui auraient pu se tourner sur son passage.

Si d'anonymes collègues lui adressèrent la parole, il ne les entendit pas, insensibilisé qu'il était aux teneurs du présent.

La meilleure des saveurs qu'il avait su apprécier étaient désormais derrière lui, dans cette chambre qu'il avait quittée ce matin. Il ne lui laisserait d'ailleurs pas le pouvoir de devenir le point faible de sa cuirasse, malgré toutes les protestations que lui infligeait son égo. C'est en tout cas ce dont Kakashi tentait de se persuader sans même y croire et alors qu'il empruntait un couloir sans identité, il ne put faire refluer la résurgence d'une image d'Iruka. Nu et enfiévré, l'enseignant l'avait insidieusement guidé dans sa chambre tout en continuant de l'embrasser, de nourrir sa fougue. Il était transfiguré par le désir et la cicatrice sur son visage avait rougi de passion.

Le ninja copieur s'arrêta pour replacer discrètement la grosseur qui prenait forme dans son pantalon et s'emmêlait inconfortablement dans des plis de tissus qui la restreignaient. Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de contraindre les appels de son corps, car cela n'avait pas cessé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé aux côtés de son amant. Son être criait le besoin de cette extase qu'il avait découvert dans les bras du chuunin, et le réclamait comme une drogue dont il n'en serait jamais vraiment rassasié. Kakashi ferma son seul œil visible, prit une forte inspiration censée calmer les pulsions de son chakra qui crépitait d'envie, mais cela n'eut pour effet que de le plonger davantage dans l'exploration de son souvenir.

Il revisita furtivement le moment où Iruka s'était pressé contre sa peau luisante. Il s'était emparé de lui avec délice, se frottant instinctivement contre son sexe tendu. Il n'avait pas souhaité autre chose que de répondre aux sulfureuses incitations de l'enseignant. Il n'en avait pu plus de désirer son corps, de boire sa bouche, de goûter sa peau. Il s'était senti si bien dans cet état d'abandon de lui-même qu'il avait laissé ressurgir sa nature sauvage, grognant de plaisir et d'impatience à l'idée de dépasser tous les tabous avec son sauveur. S'il ne s'était pas asphyxié dans un désespoir sans fin grâce aux tendresses et aux sages paroles d'Iruka, il s'était noyé sans remords dans l'exaltation de ses sens, découvrant sa faculté à vibrer dans la jubilation.

- Kakashi san, dit une voix familière qui le ramenait à la réalité, vous allez bien ? Un malaise immédiat immergea le ninja aux mille techniques et il ne sut plus comment se comporter. Il garda une attitude floue, apathique, de sorte que rien ne puisse transparaître de sa personne. Il vit qu'il s'agissait de Shizune et la jeune femme se montra impressionné par la froideur de son comportement. Elle détourna le regard tandis qu'elle percevait la fatigue derrière la posture hermétique de son vis-à-vis.

- Je viens de rentrer de mission et m'apprête à faire mon rapport à Tsunade sama, dit-il sur un ton monocorde teinté de politesse, mais qui n'invitait pas pour autant au dialogue. La jeune femme lui fit un signe de tête révérencieux avant de repartir précipitamment vaquer à ses occupations. Kakashi prit alors conscience qu'il lui était facile d'interagir en restant égal à lui-même malgré tous les doutes qui le rongeaient. La seule différence qu'il y avait avec les habituels dédoublements entre son corps et ses pensées se situait dans les sentiments qu'il renfermait.

Il contenait son désir d'ailleurs, ses envies d'érotismes débridés, ses souvenirs colorés d'inavouables passions. Le plus désappointant était que son corps réagissait aux convoitises de son esprit, se manifestait sans qu'il ne parvienne à endiguer le processus. Il avait la sensation d'être atteint de priapisme, de n'être pas capable de faire retomber l'excitation qui gênait la fluidité de sa progression. Le ninja reprit sa route, faisant comme si rien ne venait encombrer sa démarche, ignorant habilement les handicapantes sollicitations de son sexe qui revendiquait d'être écouté, contenté.

Il ne pouvait décemment plus continuer d'être dans cet état et il finit par comprendre que ces efforts de reniement étaient à la base de cette pénible situation. Son être voulait Iruka, son esprit cherchait à se dépêtrer des souhaits que cela lui inspirait. Kakashi devait cesser de se combattre pour retrouver son unité et cela ne serait possible que s'il acceptait ce qui lui arrivait. Après tout, se dévouer à sa condition de ninja était-il incompatible avec le fait d'entretenir une relation intime ? Certains de ces collègues parvenaient à concilier les deux, même si cela impliquait parfois de douloureux renoncements, alors pourquoi serait-ce différent pour lui ? Était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait d'un autre homme, était-ce tout bonnement une question de honte ?

Non. Il n'avait eu aucune objection à découvrir la sexualité échangée avec un membre de sa geinte, cela l'avait même excité plus que de raison et en définitive, seul comptait l'apaisement que cela lui avait procuré. En fait, ce qui le perturbait, c'était cette aisance avec laquelle il était parvenu à faire fusionner l'empire de ses sens et les royaumes souterrains de ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas seulement partagé le sexe avec Iruka, il avait fait l'amour avec lui. Ainsi donc, la raison de cette peur qui tissait sa toile dans son âme était qu'il craignait de tomber amoureux. La révélation choqua Kakashi qui s'arrêta net dans le couloir, écoutant son cœur qui s'était accéléré à cette pensée. Pouvait-on tomber amoureux si rapidement ?

La réponse à cette question triompha royalement, s'exprimant dans une doucereuse chaleur qui envahit le ninja copieur et le fit sourire. Il était épris de l'enseignant et ressentait ce qui s'apparentait le plus à de la félicité, dès qu'il songeait à lui. Iruka s'était immiscé dans le cœur du juunin, y avait ravivé la flamme de l'envie, la flamme de Konoha et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu croire plus tôt, cela ne l'avait pas du tout affaiblit. Kakashi avait désormais la plus belle des raisons de se battre pour protéger la communauté du village, car en son sein vivait l'homme dont il s'était entiché. Ragaillardi par ce constat, le ninja se promit qu'il irait voir son collègue à la nuit tombée, qu'il viendrait s'oublier dans ses bras et y ressourcer son âme, une nouvelle fois.

Complètement calmé et d'une humeur étrangement souriante, le soldat reprit sa progression dans les dédales de la tour, enclins à un sentiment de joie qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années. S'il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent maladroit avec les émotions envahissantes qui prenaient vie en lui, il était suffisamment lucide pour saisir que cela lui faisait du bien. Il était comme l'un des personnages des romans qu'il lisait en temps normal pour évacuer ses frustrations, sauf qu'il ne vivait pas là les choses par procuration, il en faisait l'expérience avec une candeur dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence en lui.


End file.
